Lets not get married
by Karayukii
Summary: Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk single seumur hidup, Kushina jelas menentangnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kawan lama Naruto yang memiliki kesan tersendiri di mata Kushina. NARUSASU! #RacuNS Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke #LastChapterUpdate
1. Chapter 1

**LETS NOT GET MARRIED**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 **WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terlahir menjadi anak tunggal sama sekali tidak mudah, lihat saja Namikaze Naruto, satu-satunya penerus keluarga Namikaze. Bukan hanya ia tidak punya pilihan mengenai masa depannya sendiri, yang merupakan pewaris tahta dari perusahaan besar Otomotif Namikaze corporation, ia juga harus menanggung beban untuk membuat orang tuanya merasa puas dan bangga untuk segala hal yang ia kerjakan. Jika ia sampai melakukan kesalahan maka habislah dia.

Untungnya selama Naruto hidup ia melakukan sebisanya untuk menjadi putra yang membanggakan. Lulus S2 dengan nilai memuaskan di universitas ternama Inggris, tidak heran jika Naruto dengan mudahnya langsung menjabat sebagai direktur operasional di perusahaan induk otomotif yang didirikan buyutnya.

Kaya, tampan, berpengalaman, dan memiliki masa depan yang menjanjikan, kehidupan yang megah itu masih terasa kurang, jika dilihat dari kosongnya posisi seorang wanita pendamping disisi Naruto. Ya, Naruto sendirian diusianya yang sudah berkepala tiga. Tapi percaya atau tidak, Naruto sebenarnya seorang duda. Ia menikah saat usianya dua puluh tiga tahun, memiliki istri rupawan yang lembut dan cekatan dalam memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Namun kurang lebih tiga tahun berselang setelah ia menikah, wanita itu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka Naruto.

Terlalu mendadak dan tiba-tiba, rasanya Naruto masih sulit untuk mempercayai hal tersebut. Alhasil, diusianya yang kini menginjak tiga puluh dua tahun Naruto masih sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh berkas-berkas yang ditumpuk menggunung di ruang kerjanya.

Bukan karena tidak mau menikah lagi, sesungguhnya impian Naruto adalah meminang seorang gadis dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Tetapi ternyata hal itu sangat sulit untuk diwujudkan. Aturan ketat yang diterapkan Ibunya kepada calon menantunya membuat Naruto ingin mengamuk sekeras-kerasnya.

Namikaze Khusina adalah ibu Naruto yang memiliki kriteria yang terlalu tinggi. Latar belakang, penampilan, ketrampilan memasak, dan perilaku calon pendamping, segalanya harus sesuai dengan seleranya. Inilah yang membuat Naruto masih kesulitan menemukan pengganti mendiang istrinya, karena semua wanita yang dicintainya tidak pernah sekalipun memenuhi kriteria ibunya. Bahkan wanita yang diyakini Naruto sebagai jodohnya, Haruno Sakura, harus dilepaskan dengan berat hati karena ibunya.

.

"Tuan sudah saatnya makan siang." Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang mengintip dari pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Wanita yang merupakan sekretarisnya itu tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya ke jam dinding dengan sopan.

Naruto mengangguk padanya, tetapi masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia bermaksud untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu, yang memang sudah agak tanggung.

"Uhm, maaf tuan." Sang sekretaris menyahut lagi, membuat Naruto kembali mendongak menatapnya. "Nyonya besar menyuruh saya untuk mengingatkan anda mengenai janji makan siang pada pukul dua belas siang ini."

Naruto langsung mendesah sambil melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia lupa mengenai janjinya itu. "Ya aku tahu. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Sahutnya sambil menutup laptopnya.

Sang sekretaris mengangguk lalu menghilang dari balik pintu. Naruto memijat keningnya yang terasa agak kaku. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 12 lewat, tapi kaki Naruto rasanya berat sekali untuk diangkat. Jika saja ia bisa tidak menghadiri janji makan siang itu.

Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya saat makan siang nanti. Kemungkinan besar ia akan mulai mengomeli Naruto atas ketidakbecusannya dalam memilih wanita. Karena Wanita yang sudah berumur lewat lima puluh tahun itu rupanya sangat kecewa kepada Naruto akibat pertemuan makan siang mereka yang terakhir kali. Naruto dengan mantapnya membawa Sakura, kekasihnya yang telah dipacarinya diam-diam selama dua tahun untuk dipertemukan kepada Ibunya.

Awalnya ibunya menunjukkan ketertarikan yang cukup besar pada Sakura saat pertama kali melihatnya. Tetapi kemudian ketika Sakura mulai menjatuhkan garpunya karena terlalu gugup, ekspresi ibunya langsung berubah menjadi kaku. Dan saat mereka memberitahukan pekerjaan Sakura, ibunya langsung memasang tampang seakan-akan ada bau busuk disekitarnya. Sakura adalah pelayan di restoran kaki lima, yang didirikan oleh orang tuanya.

Akhirnya pertemuan itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Akibat kata-kata menohok ibunya, Sakura pergi di saat pertengahan acara. Membuat Naruto berada di posisi yang semakin sulit, antara mengejar Sakura atau menenangkan sang ibu yang mengamuk karena ketidaksopanan itu. Karena hal itu pula, hubungan yang dijalanai Naruto selama dua tahun bersama Sakura akhirnya kandas begitu saja. Semenjak itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menikah seumur hidup. Sakura sebenarnya adalah gadis yang kesekian yang di tolak ibunya.

Naruto mendesah ketika melihat ponselnya bergetar. Nama ibunya terpampang di layar ponsel android itu. Dengan enggan Naruto mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Lima menit lagi ibu sudah sampai._ " Balas Kushina langsung.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara di rumah saja?" Pertanyaan basa basi, Naruto sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

" _Tidak. Ibu lebih suka kita bicara di luar dan jangan coba-coba cari alasan. Aku sudah pesan tempat._ "

Naruto mengernyit, ibunya memang selalu berhasil membaca pikirannya. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama." Ia menghela napas, menunggu sampai ibunya mengucapkan, "ini tidak akan lama." lalu menutupnya, ia menyambar tas kantornya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Jika sudah begini dia memang tidak bisa kabur. Ia melambai pada sekretarisnya lalu turun menggunakan lift.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai ke restoran tempat pertemuannya dengan sang ibu. ia masuk dengan langkah lebar sambil merapikan dasinya yang sedikit longgar. Pelayan restoran langsung mengantarkannya ke ruangan VIP yang terpisah dari pelanggan umum, dimana wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah dengan pakaian berwarna putih polos sedang duduk.

Saat Naruto sampai, semua makanan sudah terhidangkan diatas meja. Masih tak tersentuh.

Naruto duduk ditatami, lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung menyambar sumpit dan mulai mengambil makanan yang diinginkannya. Ia bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Ia hanya melahap makanannya secepat mungkin dengan buru-buru. Sang wanita juga hanya duduk di depannya sambil menatap gerak-geriknya. Tatapan wanita itu terlihat ingin menangis seolah-olah ada sesuatu di wajah Naruto yang membuatnya sangat terpukul.

"Aku kasihan melihatmu." Komentar ibunya ketika melihat Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dengan begitu lahap dan berantakan. Ada sisa kecap di sudut bibirnya.

"Apanya?" Balas Naruto dengan mulut penuh nasi dan tangan yang sibuk menuangkan mie ke dalam mangkuknya.

Kushina menghela napas. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas, tidak begitu perduli. Dia bahkan sudah tahu apa itu.

Ada tiga buah foto yang dijejerkan ibunya di atas meja. Semuanya adalah foto wanita-wanita cantik. Ibunya menggesernya sedikit ke depan Naruto, tetapi putra satu-satunya itu hanya menusuk-nusuk daging sapinya untuk membuatnya lebih mudah dikunya.

"Hari senin pada jam makan siang."

"Tidak bisa aku ada pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham."

"Kalau begitu kamis pada jam-"

"Aku harus ke Okinawa, ada persentasi produk baru."

"Kalau begitu hari minggu-"

"Tidak bisa bu, aku ingin istirahat total."

Kushina meletakkan alat makannya dengan keras ke atas meja. Ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Lalu kapan kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah, untuk apa juga aku bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Naruto, Apa kau berniat untuk sendirian seumur hidup!"

"Memang iya."

Prang- sendok Kushina melayang ke kepala Naruto. Hampir saja sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Naruto, jika saja mulutnya tidak penuh dengan ramen.

"Berhenti bersikap egois! Hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu sendiri, pikirkan juga kepentingan anak—"

"Ibuku yang cantik," Potong Naruto dengan penuh kesabaran, "jika aku akan menikah, aku akan memberitahukannya pada ibu, ok?"

"Kapan? Terakhir kali kau hanya membawa wanita tidak jelas ke hadapanku. Kau itu tidak becus dalam memilih perempuan!"

"Setidaknya dia lebih cantik dari ketiga wanita itu," Balas Naruto asal. Ia melirik foto itu dengan dingin. "Mereka jelek."

"Jelek!" Suara Kushina naik beberapa oktaf. Ia telah susah payah memilah-milah wanita yang paling cantik untuk putranya dan putranya mengatakan bahwa mereka jelek.

"Ya, jelek sekali." Tambah Naruto, "yang ini bahkan terlalu kurus, mungkin dia akan langsung patah jika ku sentuh."

"Naruto!" tegur Kushina, "dia putri dari-"

"Ibu," Sergah Naruto keras. "Kita sudah kaya raya, untuk apa menikahkanku dengan seorang _princess?_ " ia beranjak dari kursinya dan memandang ibunya dengan letih, ia sudah merasa kenyang. "aku tidak akan menikahi salah satu diantara mereka."

"Tunggu, ibu masih belum selesai bicara!"

"Ibu aku sibuk. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ok?" Dia mengedikkan satu matanya kepada ibunya dengan bercanda. Lalu menyambar jasnya dan berjalan keluar secepat mungkin. Saat sampai di mobil ia langsung menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Ekspresinya menjadi kaku dan tidak ada raut kesenangan sedikitpun.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengikuti permainan perjodohan sinting sang ibu. Apa ibunya tidak sadar bahwa sikapnya inilah yang membuat Naruto tidak ingin menikah? Ia takut memiliki istri seperti ibunya. Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kegundahan Ibunya. Ia terus mengenalkannya kepada wanita-wanita pilihannya, dan menolak menerima wanita pilihan Naruto. Seperti yang dikatakannya barusan, Naruto dianggap tidak becus dalam memilih wanita, karena memang semua wanita yang Naruto kencani tidak pernah memenuhi seluruh kriteria sang ibu. Walau begitu ia tetap memaksanya untuk menikah secepat mungkin.

Sikap ibunya itu membuat Naruto ingin meledak dan menghilang dari dunia ini. Ia selalu saja memutuskan segala hal yang harus atau tidak dia lakukan. bahkan setelah umurnya menginjak 32 tahun ia masih di atur seperti bocah sd. Terkadang ia mengharapkan untuk bisa hidup dengan privasi, dengan begitu ia bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil.

Naruto merogoh ponselnya, terdiam sambil menatap layar wallpapernya. Disana terdapat gambarnya dengan seorang bocah perempuan kecil. Ibu jari Naruto bergerak mengelus foto itu sebentar, perasaannya sungguh tidak karuan.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Naruto, mobil lain berwarna hitam masuk ke area parkir. Mobil itu berhenti lalu mengisi tempat yang sebelumnya diisi oleh mobil Naruto. Seorang pemuda keluar dari sana, mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku dan celana kain berwarna biru gelap. Ia mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran, mengacuhkan seorang pelayan yang mendatanginya dan bergegas ke lantai dua menuju ke tempat VIP.

Ia berbelok ke koridor berlantai kayu, berpapasan dengan seorang wanita berambut merah dan berwajah jutek, lalu mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu geser dengan corak bunga sakura sekali sebelum masuk ke dalamnya.

Disana seorang wanita berambut hitam yang disanggul dengan rapi sedang duduk di atas tatami sambil meneguk sebuah minuman yang terlihat seperti teh hijau. Sang pria menunduk memberi hormat, sebelum duduk bersila di atas tatami.

"Kenapa ibu datang tiba-tiba?" Lelaki itu bertanya dengan sopan.

Wanita cantik itu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja, lalu menatap sang pria, yang merupakan putra bungsunya dengan tatapan tidak begitu senang. "sudah menerima pesanku?"

Sang pria mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa aku mendengar laporan tidak mengenakkan tentang pertemuanmu kemarin?"

"Wanita itu sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukaiku." Balas sang pria, yang ekspresinya sedatar suaranya.

Uchiha Mikoto menatap putranya cukup lama, seakan-akan baru mengenalinya. Lalu kemudian ia berkata dengan suara yang begitu halus, "ayahmu sebenarnya sudah habis kesabaran dalam menghadapimu. Ia ingin membawamu kembali dengan paksa. Tetapi selama aku masih menjadi ibumu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk tetap membelamu, mencari cara agar ayahmu…"

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke memotong dengan sopan, "aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya. Tidak perlu merasa terbebani."

"Ini bukan masalah terbebani," Mikoto membalas. "Kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha, kau adalah anakku. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Itachi yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Sasuke tidak membalas.

"Sasuke, aku telah melakukan sebisanya untukmu. Kesabaran ayahmu ada batasnya."

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke. Wajah tampan yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi kini dialiri raut kemuraman. Sang pria tau betapa ibunya sangat menyayanginya, ia tahu bahwa ibunya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Ia ingin menjodohkan Sasuke ke wanita pilihannya, agar kelak wanita itu bisa membimbing Sasuke kembali ke keluarganya.

Rasa sayang itu membuat perasaan Sasuke hangat dan sesak disaat yang sama.

Sang wanita kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan letih. Ia menatap putranya dalam-dalam. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Sang pria mengangguk seraya menuangkan teh ke gelas sang ibu, ia tersenyum, "aku senang kau kelihatan sehat." Katanya tulus.

Tetapi sang ibu tidak terlalu mendengarkannya, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan segera meraihnya. Sasuke menunggu ibunya selesai berbicara. Mata hitamnya fokus pada permukaan teh hijau di gelas ibunya yang baru di tuangkan.

"Ibu akan ikut penerbangan jam dua ini." Kata wanita itu akhirnya setelah mengembalikan ponselnya ke tas kecil. Ia berdiri dan Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. "Mau kuantar ke bandara?" Ia menawarkan.

Sang wanita menggeleng, "tidak perlu, Itachi sudah menyiapkan mobil untukku." Jelasnya. "Ibu pergi." Ia pamit lalu berjalan keluar tanpa berbalik lagi.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung sang ibu yang begitu cepatnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat ia telah sendirian, ia kembali terduduk di atas tatami sambil menghela napas kecewa. Teh hijau yang tadi dituangkannya masih penuh. Tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Ini bahkan tidak cukup lima menit." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum muram.

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto duduk di bar, menuangkan sebotol wine mahal ke gelasnya. Seteguk demi seteguk cairan itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya, tapi Naruto masih belum mabuk juga. Ada apa ini, padahal ia sedang ingin mabuk.

"Berikan aku minuman yang paling keras." Seseorang disisi Naruto berkata kepada sang bartender.

Naruto menoleh padanya, seorang pria berambut raven tengah duduk tepat disampingnya, sambil menopang dagu menunggu minumannya diantarkan. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, rasanya ia tahu pria ini. Wajahnya tidak asing, dan gaya bicaranya yang terkesan angkuh benar-benar akrab di telinga Naruto.

"Apa kau…" Ia berkata, masih berusaha mengingat siapa tepatnya pria itu. Saat pemuda raven itu menoleh padanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya seutuhnya, ia langsung mengenalinya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sahutnya terkejut.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengar seruan Naruto yang terlampau keras. Tapi ekspresinya kaget juga melihat Naruto.

"Kau… Namikaze Naruto?" Ia juga mengingatnya.

Naruto, siapa sih yang tidak ingat dengannya. Rival Sasuke saat masih bersekolah dulu. Ia sering sekali mengganggu Sasuke, terus menantangnya bertarung, baik dibidang pelajaran maupun olahraga. Inilah yang terjadi jika kau menempatkan dua pemuda popular di sekolah yang sama. Apalagi tipe yang tidak mau kalah seperti Naruto. Dia akan langsung menjadi orang yang sangat merepotkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" Sebuah seringai tertarik muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Apa lagi? Minum."

"Dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya hidupmu juga tidak terlalu baik."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas keras-keras sambil bergumam pelan. "Hn."

"Bicaramu juga masih irit."

"Hn."

"Kau juga masih tetap menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Sang bartender meletakkan botol wine ke dekat Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mengambilnya lalu menuangnya ke gelas. Sedangkan Naruto menyeret kursinya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Baiklah, karena ini kebetulan yang aneh, maka kau harus mentraktirku." Kata Naruto, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil botol wine Sasuke. Tapi pemuda raven itu langsung menepis tangannya.

"Jangan memutuskan seenaknya." Tukasnya ketus.

Naruto mengernyit. Pemuda raven ini sama sekali tidak berubah, ia masih kasar dan anti sosial seperti dulu. Sikapnya inilah yang terkadang membuat Naruto ingin terus mengganggunya. Ia tidak tahan melihat perangai sang Uchiha yang menyebalkan. Selalu berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi, dan mengacuhkan semua orang. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal melihat orang dengan tingkah seperti itu?

Yah tapi itu ketika Naruto masih duduk dibangku SMA, sekarang ia tidak akan cari masalah dengan sang uchiha dengan cara mengganggunya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang traktir." Tawar Naruto. Ia berdecih ketika melihat respon Sasuke yang hanya meneguk minumannya dalam diam dan tidak memprotes.

"Jadi apa kau sudah menikah?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa itu penting?"

 **Brak** — Naruto tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat sang pemuda raven berjengit ditempatnya. Ia menatap pemuda blonde itu, yang ternyata sedang memasang ekspresi penuh kepuasan. "Ya, benar! Memangnya itu penting!" Seru si pemuda blonde berapi-api. "Ibuku terus memaksaku untuk menikah. Tapi memangnya menikah itu penting? Apa salahnya jika kita menjadi _single_ seumur hidup?"

Naruto begitu antusias, wajahnya disinari dengan cahaya kebahagiaan mengetahui ada seseorang yang berpikiran sama dengannya. Bukan hanya ibunya yang begitu ngotot memaksanya untuk menikah, di kalangan teman-temannyapun, Naruto selalu dipandang aneh karena tidak kunjung menikah. Dulu mungkin ia beranggapan, menikah adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan, makanya ia meminang mendiang istrinya tapi sekarang Naruto tidak perduli lagi.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya, seraya menenangkan kembali detak jantungnya yang sempat melompat cepat karena ulah hiperaktif si pemuda blonde itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, kita tidak bisa hidup sesuka hati kita. "Kata Naruto tiba-tiba murung kembali. Ia sudah tahu suatu hari ia akan melepaskan masa dudanya dan menikah dengan wanita pilihan ibunya. Naruto akan menerima kekalahannya suatu hari nanti, ia tidak mungkin menang dari ibunya.

Lagipula Naruto telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar berani sepanjang hidupnya. Sampai saat ini hanya dia yang pernah menantang ibunya seperti sekarang. Ayahnya saja tidak berani membuat ibunya marah-marah.

"Menjadi orang dewasa memang tidak menyenangkan." Keluh Naruto. "Berbeda dengan masa-masa muda dulu. Ketika kita bisa melakukan apapun yang kita mau dengan sesuka hati tanpa harus menjalani tuntutan hidup yang menyebalkan."

"Hidup sesuka hati sebenarnya bukan kalimat yang tepat, itu sama sekali tidak ada. Karena pada masa mudapun, kita dituntut untuk belajar dan mendapatkan nilai setinggi mungkin." Komentar Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu memutar bibir gelas winenya dengan telunjuk, sambil mengawasi cairan bening itu dengan pikiran menerawang ke masa lalunya.

Jika bisa memilih hal yang paling berat dalam hidupnya, Sasuke akan memilih masa sekolahnya dulu. Ia selalu berusaha keras dalam setiap hal. Mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, menjadi juara dalam setiap perlombaan, berlagak seperti murid yang teladan. Semua itu Sasuke lakukan demi mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang tuanya. Bahkan ketika ia berada pada titik jenuhnya sekalipun, Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan orang tuanya.

Tapi sekarang itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka, Sasuke letih menjadi anak baik yang bahkan setelah mengorbankan segalanya, tetap tidak pernah diakui.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto masih keukeuh pada pendapatnya. "Bukankah kita memang hidup sesuka hati kita pada masa itu? Kau tidak ingat? Kau dan aku…"

Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Dan Sasuke langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Itu karena pengaruh alcohol." Terang Sasuke tanpa tertarik.

Naruto tersenyum sinis. Salahkan wajah Sasuke yang datar –jika Naruto tidak punya ingatan yang kuat, mungkin ia sudah mengira bahwa itu memang pengaruh alcohol. Tapi tidak, Naruto cukup yakin –bahkan sangat yakin—bahwa sang Uchiha memiliki kesadaran penuh saat melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

"Agak aneh menyebutnya sebagai pengaruh alcohol jika mengingat bagaimana kau mendesah dibawahku." Sahut Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. "Melakukannya bersamaku bahkan membuatmu lupa dengan jati dirimu. Kau bertransformasi menjadi pria nakal yang sangat menggairahkan."

Naruto makin frontal, dan Sasuke memberikan tatapan peringatannya dengan mengancam. Jika si blonde itu tidak lupa, mereka sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang.

"Apa bagusnya membahas masa lalu." Sasuke memilih untuk menutup topik ini.

"Ya, apa bagusnya mengungkit hal yang telah lalu." Naruto menyetujui. Ia kemudian menuang gelasnya hingga penuh dan mengambil satu tegukan. "Tapi kau tahu, aku merasa pertemuan kita saat ini seperti _de javu_. Pertemuan tak disengaja dan dalam situasi yang sama, kau dengan masalahmu dan aku dengan masalahku."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. _De javu_ , ya dia benar. Sasuke ingat pada saat itu, walau umurnya belum cukup untuk meminum alcohol, tapi ia malah mampir di bar malam dan menghabiskan dua botol whiski sekaligus. Dan secara mengejutkan ia bertemu dengan Naruto di sana. Mengobrol sebentar dan berakhir keesokan paginya di ranjang hotel tanpa busana.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa berada di ranjang bersama Naruto, tapi ingatannya saat diranjang bersama Naruto begitu jelas dikepalanya hingga sekarang. Sasuke menggeleng, berusaha mensucikan lagi isi kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mau berbagi masalahmu denganku?" Lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Apa untungnya membeberkan masalah pribadinya kepada pemuda blonde itu.

Naruto tertawa, sama sekali tidak merasa kaget dengan sikap Sasuke yang tertutup. Sasuke memang selalu seperti itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau mendengarkan masalahku saja?" Berbeda dengannya, Naruto adalah sosok yang lebih terbuka. "Jadi ini tentang ibuku. Ya, kau bisa bilang kalau dia tipe ibu yang menyebalkan mirip seperti di drama-drama Jepang yang tayang pada sore hari. Tipe pengatur dengan segudang permintaan yang membuat kepalaku pusing."

Sasuke meneguk minumannya, tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Tapi dia pendengar yang sangat baik, ia mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Naruto.

"Dia ingin aku menikah lagi, tapi selalu menolak semua gadis yang kubawakan untuknya. Dia punya kriteria yang terlalu tinggi dan hampir membuatku gila!"

Gelas Sasuke terangkat di udara, berhenti saat ia baru akan membawanya lagi ke bibirnya. Pemuda raven itu menoleh pada Naruto, kedua alisnya berkerut. "Menikah lagi?" gumamnya "kau sudah menikah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, tapi istriku sudah meninggal sekitar," ia menghitung, " sembilan tahun yang lalu, dan selama itu pula ibuku mengusik hidupku. Ia ingin aku menikah tapi tak ada satupun gadis pilihanku yang sesuai dengan kriterianya."

"Kalau begitu temukan wanita yang sesuai dengan kriteria ibumu, apa susahnya?" Komentar Sasuke sedikit ketus. Naruto mengatakan ini adalah masalahnya? Ini bukan apa-apa dibanding masalahnya.

"Nah…" Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi _single_ seumur hidupku."

Sasuke mendengus. Pemecahan masalah yang terlalu simpel. "Kau memilih untuk sendiri seumur hidupmu?" Sasuke tidak yakin pemuda blonde itu bisa menjalaninya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka kesendirian. Lagipula waktu sekolah dulu Naruto terkenal sebagai _playboy_ kelas atas.

Tapi Naruto mengangguk begitu yakinnya. "Lebih baik sendiri daripada menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk meladeni wanita pilihan ibuku." Ia meneguk minumannya dan mendecakkan lidah. "Wanita pilihan ibuku pasti mirip seperti ibuku. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan wanita seperti ibuku."

Sasuke terdiam, dia menatap pemuda blonde itu sejenak. Sepertinya masalah Naruto tidak sesimpel yang Sasuke pikirkan. Pemuda raven itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap botol _wine_ yang sudah kosong. Ia termenung selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau mau ku tenangkan?"Penawaran ambigu dari Sasuke.

Naruto langsung menoleh padanya dengan terkejut. "Kau bilang apa?" Naruto sebenarnya mendengar dengan baik perkataan Sasuke, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Kalimat itu seharusnya tidak meluncur keluar dari bibir pemuda raven itu.

"Lagipula pembicaraan ini akan berakhir di ranjang kan?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

Naruto kini melotot padanya dengan tidak percaya. Dia salah duga, Sasuke ternyata sudah berubah. Tapi ini undangan yang menggiurkan bagi Naruto. Hampir tidak mungkin undangan ini datang dari pemuda raven itu.

"Yah, kau benar. Kalau bukan kau, pasti akulah yang akan menawarimu." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai. Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia beranjak dan menyambar jasnya yang di letakkan di sandaran kursi. "Mau di rumahmu atau di rumahku?"

"Rumahmu." Putus Sasuke yang mengikuti gerakannya, meletakkan gelasnya dan beranjak.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mata safirnya menatap pemuda raven itu lekat-lekat.

 _Ingat baik-baik, Sasuke tidak mabuk_. Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu di apartemenku." Sahut Naruto seraya meletakkan uang di meja.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun keesokan paginya dengan tangan Naruto meliliti pinggangnya. Ia mengerang, tubuhnya sakit semua dan dia merasa kedinginan. Seluruh bagian selimut di monopoli oleh pemuda blonde itu, Sasuke hanya kebagian secuil ujungnya dengan dadanya menempel di tubuh kekar sang blonde.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh, mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memijat lehernya yang kaku. Saat itu Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang bertelanjang bulat. Bekas kemerahan menutupi hampir setiap bagian kulitnya, dari paha hingga ke kentara dan begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

Aktivitas malam mereka kini telah membuahkan hasil. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan padahal Sasuke telah memperingati pemuda blonde itu untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menyeringai puas saat melihat bekas kemerahan panjang di punggung Naruto yang tampak dalam, itu hasil cakarannya tadi malam. Mereka impas.

Dengan sedikit meraba-raba Sasuke turun dari ranjang, berusaha mencari pakaiannya yang sayangnya tidak kelihatan keberadaannya. Ia menyapu kamar Naruto yang luas, dan akhirnya menyerah saat ia tidak bisa menemukan memilih menuju ke lemari pakaian Naruto dan langsung menyambar kemeja putih yang cukup pas di tubuhnya.

Setelah mengancingkan seluruh kancing kemejanya –menyisakan dua kancing pada bagian kerah dan atasnya—Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar. Di ruang tamu, tepat di samping sofa, Sasuke menemukan kemeja hitamnya teronggok seperti sampah, dan tepat di depan pintu kamar, ia menemukan celana beserta boxernya. Sasuke mendesah, kenapa ia begitu berantakan seperti ini. Melakukan sex pun harus sesuai aturan dan tata krama. Sayangnya pemuda blonde itu begitu kalapnya, hingga menyobek-nyobek pakaiannya seperti hewan dimasa kawin.

Lihat saja, kemeja Sasuke bahkan kehilangan tiga kancingnya sekaligus. Sasuke mendesah lagi. Ia harus meminjam kemeja Naruto untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum ia memakai celana dan boxer nya ia ingin memastikan pakaiannya bersih.

Sasuke kembali mengitari seluruh ruangan di apartemen Naruto. Ia menemukan mesin cuci di dekat lemari perkakas lalu memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam sana. Sedikit terhenti ketika melihat luasnya ruang di dalam mesin cuci yang masih tersisa. Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamar dan mengambil pakaian Naruto yang teronggok di dekat ranjang. Ia masukkan pakaian itu ke mesin cuci lalu menutupnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin penggilingnya.

Sasuke menguap di depan mesin cuci. Tangannya memjijat-mijat pundaknya yang pegal selagi ia menunggu pakaiannya. Sasuke mengedarkan lagi pandangannya ke apartemen Naruto. Tadi malam ia tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi sekarang, Sasuke merasa Naruto memiliki selera yang cukup bagus. Apartemen itu lumayan besar, dan terbuka. Ruang tamu berada di ruangan yang sama dengan meja makan dan dapur, ada tangga berputar yang mengarah langsung ke satu-satunya ruangan di lantai dua tanpa tembok. Dari bawah, ruangan itu terlihat penuh dengan lemari berisi buku-buku. Mungkin itu ruang kerja Naruto atau perpustakaannya.

Yah, Naruto adalah pemimpin di perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Jepang, mau tidak mau dia harus bergelut dengan buku-buku. Pasti canggung sekali melihat pemuda blonde itu duduk di kursi besarnya, sambil memimpin rapat. Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Perut Sasuke mulai keroncongan, ia menatap jam dinding dan mulai mengasumsi bahwa ia tidak akan sampai ke tempat kerjanya tepat waktu jika mampir ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur. Dia harus makan lalu dia bisa langsung menuju tempat kerjanya. Ia membuka kulkas Naruto dan dikejutkan dengan betapa lengkapnya isi kulkas itu. Ada banyak sayuran, buah, susu, keju, segala bahan bergizi ada disana. Sasuke mengambil satu kotak susu, berniat meminumnya ketika menyadari bahwa tanggal kadarluarsanya sudah lewat. Sasuke langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Untuk apa Naruto menyimpan susu busuk?

Sasuke berdiri di depan kulkas yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri, kali ini berhati-hati memilih sesuatu dari dalam sana. Saat Sasuke masuk lebih dekat agar bisa menjangkau satu bungkus apel di bagian laci kedua kulkas, suhu kulkas yang dingin menyentuh kulit pahanya yang telanjang, rasanya menyejukkan.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Ia akan membuat jus apel dan–ia melirik ke roti tawar di dalam lemari kaca—sandwich untuk sarapan paginya.

* * *

Kushina sudah berniat untuk turun tangan dalam kencan buta putranya kali ini. Dengan membawa sebungkus setelan jas hasil desainer tekenal langganannya, Kushina tiba di depan gedung apartemen Naruto pagi-pagi sekali. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pertemuan kali ini gagal seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Biasanya Naruto selalu menemukan alasan untuk tidak hadir dalam kencan buta. Tapi kali ini, ia akan menyeretnya langsung ke restoran bahkan sampai di depan wajah sang gadis jika perlu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengacaukannya lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat anaknya menduda.

Kushina berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen Naruto, tidak mengindahkan tawaran seorang _security_ penjaga pintu, yang dengan baik hatinya bermaksud membawakan bungkusan besar setelan jas Naruto yang kelihatannya cukup merepotkan untuk dibawa sendiri. Kushina langsung melenggang ke lift menekan tombol lantai nomor 12 dan menunggu sambil melipat tangan dengan wajah super sangar. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Naruto hari ini.

Wanita berusia lima puluh tahun lebih itu kembali berjalan ketika pintu lift terbuka dan langsung menuju ke pintu paling Naruto dilindungi dengan _password_ , tapi menebak nomor password pintu apartemen Naruto sangatlah mudah. Kushina meringis pedih ketika jemarinya menekan tombol nomor 1 empat kali dan dengan bunyi klik pelan pintu terbuka. Benar-benar! Betapa serampangannya putranya ini. Semua pencuri akan masuk ke rumahnya dengan mudah jika ia tidak mengganti passwordnya. Kushina sudah menegurnya berkali-kali, tapi Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Dia tipe pria yang tidak suka mendengarkan apalagi diatur.

Kushina masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Ia memastikan bungkusannya baik-baik saja, dan bermaksud melongos ke kamar Naruto –karena ia tahu pada jam segini putranya pasti belum bangun—sampai ia mendengar suara yang langsung membuatnya terhenti seketika.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Suara ini…? Tidak salah lagi! Mesin cuci!

Kushina menoleh ke sudut ruangan dengan hebohnya. Dan ya, lampu mesin cuci tengah berkelip hijau tanda telah di nyalakan.

 _Impossible!_ Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya Naruto menggunakan mesin cuci. Cara menggunakannya saja, Kushina yakin ia tidak tahu. Mesin cuci itu sebenarnya hanya pajangan saja, jaga-jaga jika ia punya waktu dan mampir untuk mencucikan pakaian Naruto. Tapi benar mesin cuci tengah menyala sekarang, bahkan ada pakaian di dalam mesin cuci yang sedang digiling. Hidung Kushina menempel di kaca mesin cuci saking sulitnya mempercayai hal itu.

Mungkin besok akan kiamat, pikir Kushina dalam hati. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu bermaksud menuju kamar Naruto, sampai suara lain kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Suara ini? Suara… blender!

Kushina kembali menoleh dengan hebohnya. Kali ini ia menatap dapur, dan bola matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya saking besarnya ia membelalakkan mata.

Ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dapur Naruto. Seorang pria mengenakan kemeja putih dengan—mataKushina turun ke paha putih mulus Sasuke yang telanjang—hanyakemeja putih!Dan jika diperhatikan baik-baik kemeja itu adalah milik Naruto! Kushina menaikkan sudut bibirnya dengan curiga, dia mencium bau amis –Tidak, sebenarnya bau yang menggiurkan.

Ia baru sadar bahwa ada lima potong sandwich yang masih hangat di meja makan. Kushina mengambil satu dan mencicipinya. Ia mengangguk ketika lidahnya menyukai rasa sandwich itu. Semua bahannya pas, bahkan mayonesnya.

Kushina menegakkan badannya kembali, bungkusannya sudah terlupakan di atas sofa, sementara ia menatap pemuda raven yang tengah sibuk memblender apel. Dia akan membuat jus apel, dengan susu dan gula, tempat-tempat berisi es batu juga berada disisi kirinya. Kushina menatap punggung pria itu dengan tidak percaya. Pemuda itu memiliki ukuran tubuh yang hampir sama dengan putranya, bahkan mungkin umur mereka juga sama. Tapi perilaku mereka sungguh berbeda. Pemuda yang satu ini begitu… mandiri.

Ada decak kekaguman yang tanpa sengaja keluar dari bibir Kushina.

Sasuke mendengar suara decakan Kushina dan salah mengira sebagai suara Naruto. Ia mengira Naruto telah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba berkata. Masih sibuk memblender apel dan tidak membalikkan badan. "Aku membuat sandwich dan jus apel untuk sarapan, duduklah."

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bisa berkedip. Pemuda ini juga tahu bagaimana melayani pasangannya.

Kushina sudah terlalu terpikat oleh pemuda raven itu. Sasuke yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan Kushina, mulai sibuk memeriksa semua lemari Naruto untuk menemukan tempat jusnya.

"Kedua dari kanan." Kushina berkata, memberi instruksi pada pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke yang mendengarkannya baru akan menjulurkan tangannya ke lemari yang dimaksud Kushina sampai akhirnya ia tersadar. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke berputar dan terkesiap dengan mata melebar kaget.

Ia akhirnya melihat Kushina, berdiri di dekat meja makan, sambil memiringkan kepalanya memandangi Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Sudah berapa lama wanita ini disini? Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi wajah wanita ini tidak asing. ia sering melihatnya di TV.

Sasuke berdeham, ia tahu siapa wanita ini.

"Anda mengagetkan saya." Katanya sopan. "Maaf, saya menggunakan dapur tanpa izin."

"Ah, tidak perlu, lanjutkan saja. Anggap aku tidak ada." Kushina melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan Sasuke memakai dapur putranya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pacar putraku?"

Pertanyaan gamblang, yang membuat Sasuke termangu seketika. Mata Kushina turun ke paha Sasuke, dan pemuda raven itu langsung mengambil satu langkah ke balik meja counter dapur untuk menutupi pahanya yang telanjang.

Ck, ini memalukan. Tapi sebenarnya sudah terlambat baginya untuk bersembunyi, karena Kushina tertawa sambil kembali melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir aku tahu bagaimana kelakuan anak jaman sekarang. Apalagi untuk Naruto yang sudah tidak muda lagi." Ia terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung dengan wajah memerah. Rasanya ia ingin lari, belum pernah dia berada dalam situasi sememalukan ini.

"Jadi berapa lama kau pacaran dengan putraku?" Kushina bertanya lagi.

Sasuke agak gugup ditanya seperti itu. Dia jelas bukan kekasih Naruto dia hanya teman satu malamnya saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskannya. Akan sangat tidak sopan mengatakan hal itu kepada seorang wanita berumur lima puluh menunggu dengan sabar jawaban Sasuke, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus memberikan penjelasan juga. "Sebenarnya aku—"

"Ngapain ibu di apartemenku pagi-pagi begini?"

Naruto muncul menyelamatkan Sasuke. Pemuda blonde itu berdiri dimuka pintu kamarnya dengan bertelanjang dada dan rambut berantakan. Mata safirnya yang cemerlang memicing menatap tamunya yang tidak diundang.

"Kenapa? Memangnya ibu tidak boleh datang ke rumahmu?" Kushina balik bertanya. Melihat cara putranya menegurnya dengan kasar, _mood_ Kushina langsung anjlok. Lihat bagaimana putranya itu berulah, sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun pada orang tua.

"Bukannya begitu," Naruto berjalan ke sisi ibunya. "Aku ada _meeting_ jam sepuluh nanti. Jadi tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu."

"Ya, ibu tahu. Ibu hanya mengantarkan itu untukmu." Kushina mengedikkan jemarinya ke bungkusan hitam di sofa. Mendadak ia merubah rencananya untuk menyeret Naruto mengikuti kencan dia merasa enggan mengatakan tujuan yang sebenarnya datang kemari didepan Sasuke.

"Ibu juga sudah mau pergi." katanya sambil melirik Sasuke dan tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin jadi pengganggu.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit heran campur bingung.

"Yah, kalau begitu pergilah." Kata Naruto acuh, ia baru akan menyambar sandwich di meja makan sampai ibunya tiba-tiba menepis tangannya.

"Kau antar ibu keluar." Perintah Kushina. Ia menyambar lengan Naruto lalu menyeretnya keluar–Setelah melemparkan pandangan ramah pada Sasuke tentunya.

Oh melihat pemuda itu benar-benar menyejukkan. Benar-benar tampan, Kushina mendadak ingin muda lagi.

"Ibu aku belum pakai baju." Tegur Naruto saat ibunya telah menyeretnya sampai di depan pintu lift.

Pemuda blonde itu memang hanya mengenakan celana panjang kainnya dan sedang bertelanjang dada. Otot _sixpack_ nya yang kencang, menarik perhatian beberapa gadis yang juga sedang menunggu lift tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" Kushina bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia Sasuke." Jelas Naruto.

"Pacarmu?"

Naruto tertawa kering mendengar perkataan ibunya. "Mana mungkin," tampiknya. "Sasuke itu laki-laki."

"Jangan bohong, dia pasti pacarmu kan? Kalau tidak, kenapa kau tidur dengannya?" Serang Kushina.

"Aku tidak tidur dengannya." Kelit Naruto.

"Oh ya lalu kenapa dia memakai kemejamu?"

"Apa salahnya jika dia memakai—"

"Tanpa celana." Sambung Kushina.

"Dia pakai celana."

"Tidak, dia tidak pakai Naruto."

"Dia memakai boksernya."

"Dia tidak memakai apapun." Kata Kushina mantap. "ibu sudah memastikannya."

Bibir Naruto terbuka tutup mirip ikan lohan. Ibunya berhasil mematahkan semua _argument_ nya, tapi tunggu dulu.

"Ibu sudah memastikannya?" Ia mengulangi ucapan ibunya. Matanya melirik Kushina dengan masam.

"Hanya sedikit bagian bokongnya." Jawab Kushina ringan.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kushina berjalan masuk. Ia tersenyum menatap putranya yang hanya memberikan tatapan letih padanya. "Kau tidak perlu mengikuti kencanmu saat makan siang nanti." Katanya yang mengejutkan Naruto.

"Ibu serius?"

Ia mengangguk pasti. "Sebagai gantinya jangan putus dari Sasuke." Ia menambahkan dan membuat Naruto cengok seketika.

"Ibu, Sasuke bukan…" tapi pintu lift telah tertutup dan bergerak turun,meninggalkan Naruto di tempatnya dengan kalimat masih menggantung.

Ia menggaruk rambut blondenya, sedikit mengernyit. Sepertinya ibunya sudah salah paham dan anehnya, ia kelihatan sama sekali tidak keberatan Sasuke menjadi pacarnya walau dia laki-laki. Ini sebenarnya keajaiban. Untuk pertama kalinya, ibunya menyukai seseorang selain putranya. Naruto merasakan firasat yang amat buruk.

Ia mendesah lalu kembali ke apartemennya. Disana Sasuke masih berdiri di meja makan, menuang jus apel ke gelas.

"Bagaimana ibumu?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Seperti biasa, tetap menyebalkan." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil satu sandwhich dan memasukkan potongan besar ke mulutnya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia sebenarnya masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana wanita itu. Dia adalah salah satu anggota dewan sekolahnya dulu, yang selalu muncul seminggu tiga kali di sekolah hanya untuk memastikan putranya tidak pernah bolos.

Naruto menghabiskan sandwichnya lalu melirik ke paha telanjang Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak pakai bawahan?" Tanyanya memastikan seraya bermaksud mengangkat ujung kemeja Sasuke. Tapi pemuda raven itu dengan gesit menepis tangannya sebelum Naruto sempat mencapainya.

"Jangan sentuh." Tegurnya ketus.

Naruto menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sambil masih menatap bagian bawah Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak pakai celana dalam, Sasuke?" Tanyanya, dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan, lagipula disini dia hanya tinggal sendirian, tapi gawat juga jika ibunya sampai lihat. Wanita itu selalu muncul mendadak.

"Aku mencucinya dan menunggunya kering." Jelas Sasuke. Ia berpaling dan berjalan ke mesin cuci, menghilang selama beberapa saat kemudian muncul lagi setelah mengenakan celana panjangnya.

"Ku pinjam kemejamu. Nanti akan ku kirim kemari." Katanya, sambil memasukkan ujung kemejanya ke dalam celana.

"Ya, terserah." Balas Naruto, ia masih menopang kepalanya sambil tak pernah sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Ia teringat lagi tentang ibunya. Ibunya menyukai Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak keberatan dengan gender Sasuke yang merupakan laki-laki. Tapi dilain pihak Naruto tidak mengerti, apa yang dilihat ibunya dari pria menyebalkan yang suka seenaknya itu, yah kecuali saat di ranjang, dia seperti orang yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman satu malamku." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas sambil bergumam pelan, "hn."

"Boleh kuminta nomor ponselmu? Siapa tau aku mendapatkan masalah lagi dan butuh sentuhanmu."

"Carilah pacar, Naruto." Kata Sasuke, tapi tangannya bergerak juga mengeluarkan kartu namanya dari dalam dompet. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan Naruto mengambilnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kurasa ibuku menyukaimu." Katanya tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan itu.

"Dan apa maksudnya jika ibumu menyukaiku?"

"Itu berarti dia tidak keberatan aku pacaran denganmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menghabiskan jus apelnya lalu berjalan untuk memakai sepatunya di depan pintu. Naruto mengantarnya keluar.

"Apa aku memenuhi standarnya?" Tanya Sasuke, merasa tertarik.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang kau lulus tes pertamanya." Katanya, sejujurnya ibunya juga pernah meluluskan beberapa mantan pacarnya tapi dalam beberapa hari ia tiba-tiba berubah dan menyuruh Naruto putus. "Jangan dipikirkan."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Sasuke, ia telah berdiri di luar pintu dan melihat pemuda blonde itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto menyeringai, "Ne, teme." Balasnya. Dan pemuda raven itu berbalik untuk berjalan ke lift.

Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya. Ia sedikit terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia menatap kartu nama Sasuke di tangannya. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat akan bertemu dengan pemuda raven itu tidak lama lagi.

* * *

-tbc-

Err multichap hahaha *nambah utang*

Sebenarnya ini mau dijadikan one-shot, cuman setelah saya ngetik sampai 11 ribu words, saya ngerasa ceritanya masih jauh dari kata tamat, makanya saya jadikan multichap. Doain ya semoga bisa terselesaikan tepat waktu. Kemungkinan besar ada 3 chapter.

.

BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY SASUKE.

Sebenarnya FF khusus untuk ultahnya belum selesai hiks hiks hiks…


	2. Chapter 2

**LETS NOT GET MARRIED**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 **WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dokter Uchiha." Seorang perawat wanita mendatangi Sasuke. "Ada seseorang yang mencari anda."

"Aku tidak menerima tamu saat bekerja." Tolak Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menarik kepalanya dari file berisi data pasiennya.

"Tapi nyonya ini telah menunggu anda dari dua jam yang lalu." Nada sang perawat terdengar agak takut-takut.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap perawat itu dan cukup penasaran. Ia tidak ingat memiliki kenalan seorang 'nyonya'. "Kau menanyakan namanya?"

"Ya, namanya Namikaze Kushina. Wajahnya sering muncul di tv." Perawat itu berbisik dan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkejut.

Ibu Naruto? Untuk apa dia mencarinya?

Sasuke beranjak dari ruangannya lalu langsung menuju ke kantin rumah sakit. Disana ia benar-benar melihat Ibu Naruto, tengah duduk sambil meneguk kopi. Sasuke masih terheran-heran, tapi ia mendatangi wanita itu dan menundukkan kepala sebagai salam.

"Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya?" Tanyanya. Ia akhirnya begitu mengerti kenapa perawat tadi begitu enggan menolak kunjungan wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang disambung dengan rok sebetis yang sedikit megar pada bagian bawahnya. Rambut merahnya disanggul keatas dan ada kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Uzumaki Kushina terlihat seperti istri konglomerat Jepang –yang memang sesuai dengan jati dirinya—juga memiliki wibawa yang membuat orang-orang menunduk kepadanya dengan hormat.

Tapi saat ia menoleh pada Sasuke –melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum—aura keibuannya memancar kesan lembut dan bersahabat.

"Kita bertemu lagi Sasuke." Katanya langsung memanggil nama kecil Sasuke dengan akrab. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup sibuk, tapi rasanya tidak sopan untuk mengacuhkan Kushina begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan wanita itu. "Saya punya cukup waktu luang."

Kushina tersenyum makin ramah. Ia suka melihat jubah putih dokter yang masih melekat di tubuh pemuda raven itu. "Kalau begitu duduklah kita bicara sebentar."

Sasuke duduk, dan menunggu Kushina berbicara lagi.

"Aku terkejut mengetahui kau seorang dokter." Kata wanita itu, "Mungkin karena perusahaan ayahmu bergerak dibidang farmasi, jadi kau memilih menjadi seorang dokter?"

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana wanita ini tahu bahwa ayahnya memiliki perusahaan farmasi. Bahkan rekan kerjanyapun banyak yang masih belum mengetahuinya. "Sebenarnya itu karena aku memang ingin menjadi seorang dokter." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, jadi itu keinginanmu sendiri." Sahut wanita itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi dibanding duduk di perusahaan ayahmu yang mewah, kau lebih memilih untuk mengejar cita-citamu sendiri. Sangat mengagumkan. Tidak heran kau terlihat begitu mandiri. Ku dengar kau juga masuk ke universitas dengan beasiswa dan tidak pernah mengandalkan kekuasaan ayahmu. Itu luar biasa. Berbeda dengan anak-anak kaya lainnya yang lebih suka bersenang-senang dan hanya mengandalkan orang tuanya."

Bibir Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana wanita ini tahu tentang semua itu? Apa dia melakukan beberapa penelitian tentang dirinya. Tapi mengapa?

"Aku menyukaimu." Kata Kushina terus terang. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa inilah tujuan kedatangannya kemari. "Kau mandiri dan aku yakin kau bisa mengurus putraku yang sedikit bebal. Kau tahu, walau putraku sebenarnya tidak sebodoh wajahnya tapi ia selalu membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa merawatnya. Anak itu tidak bisa hidup sendiri."

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak pernah keberatan dengan gender, selama kau bisa diandalkan aku akan tenang."

Sasuke butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kushina padanya. Otak cerdasnya agak sulit untuk menganalisis setiap perkataannya. Tapi wanita itu tampak begitu yakin dan terlihat amat senang, seakan-akan apa yang diharapkannya benar-benar terjadi. Caranya menatap Sasukepun membuat pemuda raven itu agak risih. Ia menatapnya seperti menatap mutiara yang akhirnya di temukannya di dasar lautan yang paling dalam.

"Aku senang Naruto bertemu denganmu. Aku hanya cukup heran kenapa dia tidak memperkenalkanmu padaku secepat mungkin. Yah, jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah dibawanya padaku, kau berada dilevel yang jauh berbeda."

"Terima kasih." Hanya sebuah balasan untuk sopan santun. Dahi Sasuke masih mengerut tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan kapan-kapan, tapi aku yakin sekarang kau sangat sibuk." Kushina beranjak dari kursinya. Sambil memegangi tas tangannya di tangan kiri, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke Sasuke untuk bersalaman.

Sasuke segera menyambut tangannya.

"Nah, Sasuke. Lanjutkanlah kegiatanmu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti, okey."Dan wanita itu berpaling dan berlalu keluar dari kantin.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, masih dengan terheran-heran.

Dia sepertinya melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

.

"Ibu menyukai Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto hampir saja memuntahkan nasi yang baru di telannnya. Ia mendongak menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan _horror_.

"Apa yang kali ini ibu lakukan?" Matanya menyipit dengan curiga.

"Ibu pergi mengunjungi Sasuke tadi siang." Kata Kushina sambil mengiris daging panggangnya dengan tenang. "Dia seorang dokter dan punya nama yang cukup besar dikalangan medis–namanya sendiri!Tapi bukan hanya itu, latar belakangnyapun sempurna, dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik dari perusahaan farmasi yang sudah membuka cabang di seluruh asia dan sekarang sedang mengalami perkembangan pesat di Eropa dan Amerika."

Naruto mendengarkan ibunya dengan khidmat. Kelihatannya apa yang telah ditakutkannya telah terjadi. Ibunya semakin salah paham. Ia benar-benar mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah pacarnya. Dia bahkan telah menyelidiki latar belakang Sasuke.

Ibunya selalu melakukan ini kepada semua pacar-pacar Naruto sebelumnya. Dan jika melihat dari ekspresi ibunya sekarang, Sasuke pasti telah lulus tes kedua sebagai menantu idamannya.

"Ibu, aku dan Sasuke…"

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani putus dengannya." Kushina berkata, nadanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tajam dan menusuk. "Kau tidak ingin aku menyita apartemenmu kan? Ingat, apartemenmu dibeli dengan namaku."

Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. "Aku membeli apartemenku dengan uangku sendiri!" Protesnya. Ibunya tidak berhak menggunakan apartemennya sebagai ancaman.

Tapi Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya dengan licik. "Tetap saja nama yang tercantum adalah namaku." Katanya tanpa perasaan. "Jadi jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan rumah kesayanganmu pastikan kau tidak putus dengan Sasuke. Dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu putus dengannya, mengerti?"

Naruto hanya bisa menganga mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ekspresi ibunya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Dan ketika ibunya menginginkan sesuatu, ia selalu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Keinginan ibunya adalah mutlak. Naruto sudah hidup selama tiga puluh dua tahun untuk membuktikan hal itu.

Sial, dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke secepat mungkin.

* * *

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih Sasuke duduk di kursinya. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di atas hidungnya, menyembunyikan sepasang mata onyx yang sedang mengamati dengan teliti berkas-berkas pasiennya. Bibir tipisnya terkadang membentuk sebuah kernyitan kecil ketika menemukan bagian-bagian yang tidak terlalu disenanginya.

Tangannya bergerak lincah membalik kertas, mengganti berkas yang satu dengan berkas yang lainnya. Terkadang ia mencoretinya atau menandainya dengan catatan-catatan pengingat yang akan dibutuhkannya kelak. Lalu kemudian tangannya berhenti di berkas baru pasiennya. Seorang pasien berumur sekitar 6 tahun. Inojin, Sasuke membacanya dan mengamati foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan kulit seputih tembok. Tepat diatas kertas tersebut, Sasuke melihat satu kata yang dulu pernah dituliskannya sendiri.

' _Overdosis_ '

Lagi-lagi bibir Sasuke membentuk sebuah kernyitan tidak senang. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas pasiennya satu ini. Pasien yang datang sekitar empat hari yang lalu, karena dugaan bunuh diri, dan hingga kini masih belum sadarkan diri. Jemari Sasuke memberikan tanda _checklist_ di kertas tersebut sebelum meletakkannya ke sisi meja bersama dengan berkas lain yang juga sudah diberi tanda _checklist_. Saat Sasuke baru akan mengambil berkas pasien yang baru, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Sasuke mengambilnya, tertegun sebentar saat melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Itachi?" Sapanya saat ia mengangkat telepon.

 _'Kaasan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku'_ Sahut seseorang diseberang sana, nadanya terdengar lelah dan muram. _'Dan Tousan marah besar. Ia ingin kau kembali.'_

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia termenung dengan jemari masih menggenggam pulpen.

 _'Sasuke, berhenti bersikap keras kepala. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi!'_ Ada nada kesal dalam suara Itachi. Kakaknya yang selalu bersikap lembut dan penuh sayang padanya sepertinya sudah merasa jengah dengan sikap bandel sang adik.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Kemudian dia berkata, "aku tidak bisa kembali."

 _'Kau bisa tapi kau tidak ingin!'_ Sergah Itachi, ' _Bukankah Kaasan sudah menjelaskannya padamu? Jika kau tidak ingin Tousan mengusikmu, maka carilah istri dan berkeluargalah. Buktikan kalau kau sudah dewasa, tapi kau menolak semua kencan butamu.'_

"Itachi, ini tidak semudah yang kau katakan. Aku punya banyak urusan disini yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan."

 _'Ayah sudah merekomendasikan dokter lain ke rumah sakitmu. Dokter yang jauh lebih hebat darimu, ia berniat menukarmu dengannya. Ayah tidak main-main Sasuke, dia ingin kau kembali secepatnya. Mau atau tidak!"_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Ayahnya bertindak sejauh itu untuk memaksanya kembali. Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya pilihan, ini benar-benar gila.

"Aku mengerti." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Itachi, ia menutup telponnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, jemarinya memijat-mijat pelipisnya, stress. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang? 10 tahun 12 tahun? Ia tidak ingat. Bisa dibilang Sasuke melarikan diri dari rumah. Pergi merantau ke kota orang dan memilih masa depannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan farmasi ayahnya, tidak, mungkin lebat tepatnya ia ingin balas dendam pada ayahnya yang telah mengacuhkannya selama ini, makanya ia memilih melarikan diri daripada mengikuti keinginan ayahnya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa sukses sendirian, tapi sepertinya ayahnya tidak begitu senang dengan hal itu. Ayahnya lebih senang melihat Sasuke berkecimpung diperusahaannya dan memegang jabatan sebagai kepala cabang di cabang barunya di London nanti.

Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal itu, ia tidak mau menjadi budak ayahnya. Seperti masa-masa ia kecil dulu.

Detik-detik terus berlalu, Sasuke masih duduk di kursinya dengan kepala penat dan masalah-masalah. Ayahnya mengirim seorang dokter yang lebih handal dari dirinya ke tempat ini? Apa itu berarti ia akan diusir secara tidak hormat sebentar lagi? Dan menghancurkan semua jerih payahnya untuk menjadi dokter spesialis dalam waktu sekejap?

Sungguh kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

"Dokter Uchiha?" Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu Sasuke. Wajahnya agak berkeringat dan kebingungan.

Sasuke menegakkan diri dan memperbaiki letak kaca mata bacanya. "Ada apa?"

Karin, rekan kerja Sasuke, masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia menutup pintu lalu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Kau mau kabar gembira dulu atau kabar buruk dulu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "kabar gembira?" Putusnya, sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin.

"Inojin sudah sadar." Karin berkata.

"Dan kabar buruk?"

"Ibunya memaksa untuk membawanya pulang sekarang juga."

Sasuke berdecak, langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Wanita gila itu. umpatnya dalam hati, sambil membawa kakinya keluar kantor, langsung menuju ke kamar rawat inap Inojin.

* * *

Naruto sudah menunggu sekitar dua jam lebih, tapi sosok pemuda raven tak kunjung muncul juga. Mungkin ini salahnya yang langsung datang tanpa konfirmasi terlebih dahulu, tapi walau ia menunda untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke keesokan harinya, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Rumah sakit itu masih terang benderang, banyak dokter yang sudah mengakhiri jadwal shiftnya. Naruto memandang lagi kartu nama Sasuke, ia yakin sudah berada di tempat yang benar. Berkali-kali ia menghubungi ponsel Sasuke tapi tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia menghubungi rumah sakitnya untuk mencari Sasuke yang sayangnya mendapatkan jawaban bahwa pemuda itu sedang sibuk, walau begitu shiftnya akan berakhir pukul sembilan malam nanti.

Dan sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam, apa Sasuke bermaksud menginap di rumah sakit?

Mungkin sebaiknya Naruto masuk ke dalam dan mencari sendiri. Itulah yang baru akan dilakukannya ketika pintu rumah sakit terbuka dan Sasuke berjalan keluar.

Naruto baru akan menegurnya, ketika sesuatu membuatnya terdiam dan memilih untuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk mengikuti sosok sang Uchiha dalam keheningan.

Sasuke tampaknya tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, ia berjalan lurus menuju halte terdekat. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang, saat mobilnya telah sejajar barulah ia menurunkan kacanya.

"Jika dilihat dari bekas cap tangan di pipimu sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang beratuntukmu." Tegur Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek dari dalam mobil. Mobilnya berjalan pelan mengikuti kecepatan langkah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memberikan satu kerlingan tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan Namikaze?"

"Memperburuk harimu kurasa."Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi senyuman gugup sekaligus tidak enak. "Tapi jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hal ini."

Sasuke berhenti, ia menoleh pada Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Mau membantuku menghabiskan satu botol _whiskey_?" Kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat mengatakan sesuatu.

Pemuda raven itu menatap Naruto sejenak, menimbang-nimbang tawaran pemuda blonde itu. Lalu akhirnya ia mengangkat bahu dan berjalan memutar untuk duduk ke kursi penumpang di samping Naruto.

"Mau kemana kau tadi?" Tanya Naruto seraya melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah sakit.

"Halte."

"Dimana mobilmu?"

"Ada wanita gila yang menabrak kaca spionku dan mengempeskan ban depanku."

Naruto melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya, mengamati wajah sang pemuda raven yang tampak muram dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan.

"Wanita itu pasti benar-benar gila huh," Sahut Naruto. "Maksudku semua wanita normal pasti akan mengantri untuk mendapatkan nomor teleponmu bukan malah membuatmu kesal."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sebenarnya diperuntukkan untuk menghiburnya. "Zaman sudah berubah. Itu hanya terjadi di masa laluku."

"Ya, masa-masa sekolah yang penuh dengan warna." Kata Naruto sambil menerawang jauh. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke dan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Dan apa kau tahu, banyak pria-pria yang juga mengejarmu. Mereka bahkan berlomba untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celanamu."

Sasuke menghadiahi Naruto dengan lirikan memperingati.

Naruto hanya terkekeh dan kembali memandang ke depan, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh sengan _death glare_ Sasuke."Yah tapi tidak ada yang berhasilkan, kecuali aku."

Ada nada bangga di dalam suara Naruto yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit terganggu. Diam-diam ia bertanya-tanya apa dulu Naruto menceritakannya pada teman-temannya, Kejadian tidak sengaja dimana mereka berakhir terbangun di kamar hotel tanpa busana?

Ah, kejadian itu. Sasuke tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Ku pikir kau akan mengajakku ke bar atau semacamnya." Sahut Sasuke ketika sadar dimana mereka berada. Ini jelas-jelas apartemen Naruto.

"Aku punya _whiskey_ di kulkasku." Jawab Naruto seraya turun dari mobil. Kemudian ia menoleh kepada Sasuke yang terlihat enggan beranjak dari tempat.

" _Come on my lady_ , lebih baik tidak membuang-buang waktu."

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian turun dari mobil. Onyxnya menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan di depannya. Dia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Naruto, entah kenapa dia punya firasat bahwa dia tidak akan sampai ke rumahnya malam ini. Halte terlalu jauh dan kereta terakhir akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Dan dia sudah berjanji akan menghubungi Itachi.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menyuarakan keluhannya. Sudah terlanjur, dan tidak ada gunanya memprotes hal yang sudah terjadi.

"Jangan sungkan anggap rumah sendiri." Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya. Rumah Naruto masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sasuke menginjakkan kaki disana. Piring-piring bekas sarapan pagi menumpuk di westafel dan kemeja Naruto yang sudah Sasuke masukkan ke pengering ternyata masih pada tempatnya. Kondisi yang sama persis ketika Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak ada yang berubah.

Sasuke memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara Naruto melenggang menuju kulkas untuk mengambilkan satu botol _whiskey_ dingin dan dua gelas untuk mereka berdua. Dia duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mengisi kedua gelas sebelum menggesernya ke hadapan sang pemuda raven.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Mulai Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

"Ibuku menemuimukan?"

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, rasanya ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. "Ya, dia menemuiku di rumah sakit dan menanyakan beberapa hal." Jawabnya. "Apa itu bermakna sesuatu?"

"Ibuku. Dia menginginkanmu menjadi calon menantunya." Jawab Naruto. "Kau lulus seleksi awalnya."

Sasuke mengerjap. "Seleksi?"

"Benar" Naruto meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja, ia mencondongkan bahunya agar bisa menatap Sasuke lebih jelas. "Ibuku menginginkanmu menjadi calon istriku."

Hening selama beberapa saat, kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba meledek tertawa. Tawa renyah yang lumayan keras untuk mengisi satu ruang tamu Naruto, yang sebenarnya agak _out of character_ untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, cengok.

"Bagian mananya yang lucu?" Tanyanya saat Sasuke telah berhenti tertawa dan memilih untuk meneguk _whiskeyn_ ya.

"Membayangkan aku menikah denganmu adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu." Jawab Sasuke, sambil masih berusaha menahan tawanya "Tapi Ibumu punya selera yang bagus kalau begitu. Kau bilang standar ibumu tinggi, kau tidak salah tentang hal itu."

Naruto mengernyit, tidak senang melihat betapa santainya Sasuke menanggapi masalahnya. "Benar Mr _Perfect_ , selera ibuku setinggi dirimu. Tapi kurasa kau sedang meremehkannya."

"Kau bilang itu bukan masalah besar. Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memikirkannya."

"Yah kupikir juga begitu, tapi ibuku ternyata sangat serius. Belum ada satu orangpun yang berhasil mencuri hatinya hingga seperti ini."

Sasuke terdiam, alisnya bertaut. "Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, katakan kalau kau tidak menginginkanku."

"Aku tidak bisa!" Balas Naruto cepat."Dia mengancam akan menyita semua ini jika aku berani putus denganmu!"Tangannya terbuka seakan ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke seluruh bagian apartemennya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "kita bahkan tidak pacaran."

"Dia tidak mendengarkanku."

Hening menyapa selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba bergetar, pemuda raven itu merogohnya, menatap siapa tepatnya orang yang tengah menelponnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi muram, dan suaranya telah kembali sedingin es di kutub utara saat ia mengangkat telpon itu dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Aku akan menelponmu besok." Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Naruto. Ia terdiam sebentar mendengarkan seseorang diujung sana berkata. Sebelum membalasnya dengan sebuah helaan napas berat. "Aku tahu, aku akan menghubungi dan memberikan jawabanku."

Kemudian Sasuke menutupnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru –seakan ia takut mendengar jawaban orang diujung sana.

"Kau kelihatannya punya masalah yang cukup berat." Naruto telah berpindah tepat di kursi yang tadi Sasuke duduki, ia tengah mengisi gelas Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kembali. "Mau berbagi denganku? Aku pendengar yang baik."

Wajah Sasuke masih keras, ia bermaksud duduk di tempat dimana Naruto duduk pertama kali, ketika pemuda blonde itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuatnya berhenti ditempat.

"Aku serius, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Tawar Naruto lagi.

Tapi Sasuke hanya menghadiahinya dengan sebuah tatapan menusuk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Namikaze. Dan lagipula aku tidak suka berbagi."

Naruto mendengus, wajahnya terlihat kesal karena reaksi dingin Sasuke. Pria ini mirip seperti wanita PMS, dimana beberapa menit lalu ia tergelak dalam tawa dan sekarang ia tampak seperti seseorang yang akan meninju wajahnya.

Naruto tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Jika kau sadar, ekspresi wajahmu sekarang sama ketika kakakmu muncul di sekolah kita untuk menjemputmu, yang keesokan harinya kau tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekolah dan aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau lari dari rumah."

"Itu bukan—" Sasuke berusaha menghentakkan pegangan Naruto, tapi pemuda blonde itu malah balik menariknya. Tarikan yang tidak disangka-sangka, hingga membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu jatuh ke pangkuan Naruto. Kedua tangannya berada di bahu tegap Naruto, dengan tangan sang blonde telah melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya.

"Ingin ku tenangkan?" Suara Naruto hanya sebesar bisikan. Ia memajukan kepalanya, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Sasuke.

"Kau pikir setelah aku membiarkanmu melakukannya sekali, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya untuk kedua kali?" Napas panas Sasuke menggelitik wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda blonde itu menumpukan safirnya ke bibir penuh yang telah memerah karena _whiskey_.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut jatuh cinta padaku?" Seringai penuh percaya diri menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. "Sebenarnya, kelakuanmu ini berkebalikan dengan kekhawatiranmu tadi, yang takut Ibumu akan menikahkan ku denganmu."

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti bermain-main, Usuratonkachi!"

"Hei, aku suka mengajakmu bermain. Bermain denganmu bisa menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalaku."

"Rasanya menyenangkan mengetahui fungsiku untukmu hanya sepenting obat penenang." Sarkatis Sasuke. Ia berusaha menarik dirinya tapi Naruto masing enggan melepaskannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk _single_ seumur hidupku." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata, tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke makin erat, mendorongnya makin dekat ke tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang pemuda raven. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang."

Ada nada pedih yang terdengar dalam suara Naruto. Pemuda raven itu menunduk mengamati pemuda blonde yang tampak rapuh. Walau ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto, tapi Sasuke seperti bisa merasakan kesedihannya, rasa kesepian.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sudah Naruto lalui selama ini, mungkin ia mengalami masa-masa berat saat istrinya meninggal, tekanan dari orang tuanya mungkin tidak seberat tekanan yang Sasuke alami. Berbeda dari Sasuke yang memilih melarikan diri dari semua tanggung jawab yang ditumpukan kepadanya, Naruto memilih untuk menghadapi semuanya dengan gagah berani.

Pemuda raven itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Baiklah ia menyerah, sikap Naruto sekarang persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang butuh usapan dikepala.

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya Namikaze." Sasuke berkata.

Naruto mendongakkan kepala menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai lebar.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak mau menjadi semacam pelacurmu yang bisa kau pesan sesuai dengan _mood_ mu." Sasuke menutup bibir Naruto dengan telunjuk saat pemuda blonde itu terlihat akan memprotes. "Jadi ini yang terakhir kali."

Dan Sasuke mengganti telunjuknya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecup bibir sang Namikaze dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Saat ia menarik kepalanya, wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat, begitu intim. Sasuke tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris safir itu, iris yang seakan tengah menghisapnya.

* * *

Sasuke merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menusuk-nusuk keningnya. Ia pikir itu adalah bagian dari mimpinya, tapi saat ia menggeliat sambil masih memejamkan mata, tusukan itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh rasa nyeri di punggung serta lengannya. Tubuhnya kaku karena ketiduran di atas sofa, dan ia merasa sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Ada tangan kekar yang menekan punggungnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya karena setengah tergencet sandaran sofa dan tertekan.

Kemudian dia mendengar sebuah bisikan.

"Paman…"

Bisikan manja yang sepertinya berasal dari suara bocah kecil.

Sasuke dengan perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjapkannya sebentar sebelum memfokuskannya. Dan kemudian dia melihat sepasang mata safir bulat yang besar, dibingkai cantik dengan bulu mata tebal, lalu ia juga melihat dua kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi tembem yang memerah.

Sasuke mengerjap sekali lagi, apa dia masih bermimpi?

Ia melihat seorang bocah perempuan tengah memandang balik ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya, sementara sikunya bersandar di dada bidang Naruto yang masih terlelap nyenyak. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, kepalanya juga bersandar di dada Naruto.

Kemudian bocah perempuan yang Sasuke kira berasal dari alam mimpinya berkata sambil tersenyum dengan nada penasaran khas anak kecil.

"Paman, apa kau yang dikatakan Baa-chan sebagai calon mamaku?"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah kecil ini. Dia bahkan tidak paham dari mana asalnya bocah itu. Tapi ia terlalu lelah dan terlalu malas untuk begerak, lagipula tangan kekar Naruto dibahunya agak sulit untuk disingkirkan. "Mama?" Ia mengulang kata yang agak mengganggunya. "Kurasa kau salah orang."

"Huh?" Bocah kecil itu nampak tidak percaya. "Kalau begitu kenapa paman tidur dengan ayahku sambil bertelanjang bulat?"

Satu pertanyaan polos dari bocah perempuan itu akhirnya menarik kesadaran Sasuke sepenuhnya. _Ayah? Telanjang?_

Dengan perlahan ia menunduk, dan sadar bahwa tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut tipis, yang sebenarnya tidak mampu menutupi keseluruhan tubuhnya. Kemudian ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi malam memukul kepala Sasuke. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap bocah perempuan itu lagi.

"Kau anak Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ngeri.

Bocah perempuan itu terkikik lalu berkata dengan nada riang. "Hu uh. Himawari _desu_!"

.

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**LETS NOT GET MARRIED**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclamair : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : Karayukii**

 **Pair: NaruSasu**

 **Rat: M**

 **WARNING: OOC TINGKAT DEWA, BL (YAOI)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di ruang makan apartemen Naruto. Tangannya terlipat di dada, sementara onyxnya terpaku menatap dua orang bocah yang tengah duduk di sofa. Satunya adalah bocah perempuan, berumur sekitar 6 tahun –bocah perempuan bernama Himawari, yang hampir membuat Sasuke terkena serangan jantung di pagi hari– Satunya lagi adalah seorang bocah blonde yang datang belakangan, berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun. Jika saja bocah laki-laki ini yang datang lebih dulu, mungkin Sasuke bisa langsung mengenalinya sebagai putra Naruto. Parasnya bisa dibilang bagaikan copy-an Naruto saat masih kecil. Hanya saja seperti adiknya, dia hanya mewarisi dua kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya.

Onyx Sasuke mengamati kedua bocah itu, tatapannya terpaku pada Himawari terlebih dahulu. Bocah perempuan itu tengah tersenyum manis pada Sasuke, dengan pipi merah dan mata yang bulat besar, membuat Sasuke mengulum senyum secara otomatis. Tapi ketika tatapannya berpindah ke sang kakak, senyuman Sasuke menghilang sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan adiknya, si bocah blonde tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa senyum, tanpa berkedip, dan tanpa sopan santun. Kedua tangannya meng- _copy_ gaya Sasuke, terlipat di dada. Sementara iris safirnya yang jutek mengamati Sasuke dengan bibir cemberut.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu bocah itu memperkenalkan diri. Tapi kelihatannya bocah itu tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya. Karena yang satu-satunya ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Seakan sedang menantang Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu.

Kekurang ajaran bocah itu membuat Sasuke mendengus.

Bunyi suara perut Himawari sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang itu. Sasuke menoleh pada si bocah perempuan yang sedang cengengesan dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kau suka _sandwich_?" Tanyanya pada Himawari.

"Eh?" Himawari menoleh pada kakaknya dengan gugup, si bocah blonde sedang melemparkan tatapan peringatan kepadanya. Melarangnya dengan tegas untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing seperti Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membuat _sandwich_ yang benar-benar enak." Sasuke menarik perhatian Himawari kembali padanya. "Dengan daging ham di dalamnya, ditumpuk dengan selembar keju, tomat, dan—"

"Telur?" Sambung Himawari, tergoda.

"Ya," Tanggap Sasuke cepat. "Dan apa kau suka mayones atau mungkin selai coklat?"

"Selai coklat!" Seru Himawari bergairah. Kali ini memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan sepenuhnya senggolan peringatan dari kakaknya.

Sasuke bergerak menuju _counter_ dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk bocah perempuan itu. Himawari yang kelewat lapar bermaksud mengekori Sasuke ke meja _counter_ , tapi Sasuke mencegahnya dan mengangkatnya ke kursi tinggi di meja panjang, menyuruhnya menunggu disana.

Si bocah blonde menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Ia mendelik pada Sasuke yang sedang membuka kulkas ayahnya tanpa sungkan.

"Bukankah tidak sopan membuka kulkas orang lain tanpa izin?" Sindir si bocah blonde, tanpa menyembunyikan nada tidak suka pada setiap tekanan dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke berhenti untuk menengadah dan menatap si bocah blonde yang masih duduk di sofa. "Bukankah tidak sopan berbicara kepada orang yang lebih tua tanpa memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?" Tegur Sasuke balik.

Boruto mendengus –sebuah dengusan melecehkan. "Untuk apa aku—"

"Namanya Boruto, Paman Sasuke." Himawari menyeletuk, memotong perkataan kakaknya dengan polos. "Boruto Nii-san juga suka sandwich! Tapi tanpa isian sayuran didalamnya."

Boruto melotot pada adiknya. _Dasar pengkhianat!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak suka sayuran?" Sasuke berkata dari balik _counter_ , mengamati Boruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Tidak heran pertumbuhanmu agak lambat."

"A-apa!" Boruto langsung melompat berdiri dengan tersinggung. Mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tapi lagi-lagi Himawari menyeletuk sambil cekikikan.

"Kata Baa-chan, dikelasnya, Boruto Nii-san adalah anak laki-laki yang paling pendek."

"Himawari!"

"Ups!"

* * *

Naruto tampak bingung sekaligus kesal, ia berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya dengan ponsel menempel diantara telinga dan pundak. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya, sementara mata safirnya melirik dengan khawatir ke ruang makan.

Ia tidak pernah mengira ibunya akan mengambil langkah se-ekstrim ini. Apa ini ujian baru bagi Sasuke? Setelah meyakini Sasuke mampu mengurusi Naruto, sekarang Kushina bermaksud memberikan ujian terakhir dengan menyerahkan Boruto dan Himawari kepadanya, demi memastikan apa Sasuke mampu mengisi posisi sebagai seorang 'ibu' untuk kedua anaknya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghubunginya, wanita itu tidak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Naruto curiga ibunya sengaja tidak mengangkatnya, ia tahu Naruto akan menghubunginya untuk meminta penjelasan. Tapi ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali, telepon akhirnya tersambung.

" _Apa?_ " Sahut seseorang diluar sana. Suaranya keras dan terganggu.

"Ibu, Boruto dan Himawari—"

" _Ah ya, aku mengantar mereka ke tempatmu pagi-pagi sekali. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak bisa menjaga mereka. Aku akan menjemput mereka sore nanti._ "

Naruto gelagapan, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

" _Apa aku juga harus membuat janji pertemuan untuk anak-anakmu ? Apa kau kira mereka salah satu rekan bisnismu?_ " Suara Kushina terdengar amat jengkel. " _Mereka itu anakmu! Jika kau kesulitan menjaga mereka, maka ajak Sasuke bersamamu._ "

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Kushina dengan blak-blakan, dan Naruto bisa menangkap bahwa itulah tujuan utama ibunya.

Naruto berdecih saat menyadari ibunya telah mematikan telepon. Ia lemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang dengan berang. Siapa yang menyangka situasi akan serumit ini. Ia terjebak dalam masalah besar dan lagi-lagi itu disebabkan oleh ibunya.

Di ruang makan, Himawari tengah duduk di kursi tinggi dengan kaki berayun riang. Ia menopang dagu sambil melahap _sandwich_ buatan Sasuke dengan lahap. Perut kecilnya benar-benar keroncongan, tadi pagi mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan sarapan. Neneknya berkata bahwa calon ibunyalah yang akan memberikan makanan untuknya.

Himawari nyengir lebar, mata safirnya menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Jadi benar paman adalah calon ibu kami?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar perkataan Himawari. Gadis kecil itu nampak senang dan puas, tapi dilain pihak, Boruto sang kakak malah mendengus dengan mengejek.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi seorang ibu, dia itu laki-laki." Sembur Boruto jutek.

"Tapi Baa-chan bilang tidak masalah."

"Baa-chan berbohong, memangnya kau mau punya dua orang ayah? Yang satu itu saja sungguh tidak berguna, kau mau punya dua orang ayah idiot—Ouch!"

Naruto muncul dari belakang Boruto, tangannya baru saja menggeplak keras kepala bulat putra sulungnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan jengkel. "Dimana sopan santunmu?"

Boruto berdecih, ia melipat tangannya dengan bibir cemberut, ngambek. "Memang benar kok." Gumamnya pelan.

Jika saja Naruto mendengarnya, mungkin Boruto sudah mendapatkan jitakan keduanya. Tapi perhatian Naruto sudah teralih, dan sekarang ia tengah menatap seisi ruangan untuk mencari barang bawaan anak-anaknya.

"Pakai kembali tas kalian, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Kata pria blonde itu tiba-tiba.

Himawari berbalik menoleh pada Naruto dengan kaget, ia masih setengah menghabiskan sandwichnya dan baru akan meminum susunya. Mata safir besarnya melebar sedih ketika melihat Naruto sudah mengambil tas ransel merah mudahnya yang tergeletak diatas karpet ruang tamu.

"Tapi Baa-chan bilang kami boleh disini." Protes Himawari saat Naruto memaksa memakaikan tas ke punggungnya.

"Baa-chan hanya sedang bercanda. Kau bisa liburan di tempat baa-chan." Naruto berkata dengan nada tegas.

Himawari menggigit bibir bawahnya, ekspresi penuh kekecewaan nampak jelas diwajahnya yang kecil. "Aku gak mau pulang!" Katanya ngambek.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan, ia sudah melingkarkan tangannya diperut kecil putrinya, bermaksud untuk mengangkatnya dari atas kursi tinggi.

Himawari melawan, ia memegang ujung meja _counter_ dengan kuat, menolak diangkat ayahnya. "Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Tou-chan!"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu di rumah Baa-chan." Sahut Naruto, seraya melepaskan jari-jari Himawari dan mengangkatnya dengan paksa.

Himawari menjerit berang. Kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang di udara saat Naruto mengangkatnya ke pinggangnya. Tapi Naruto dipihak lain memutuskan mengacuhkan segala rontahannya, bahkan ketika Himawari mulai meraung-raung dalam tangis, ia tetap tidak melepaskannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat perdebatan ayah dan anak itu. Ia menatapi Himawari yang berontak hebat dan menarik-narik dasi Naruto dengan kuat, membuat ayahnya tercekik. Tapi dipihak lain, Boruto sudah bergerak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tas ranselnya dalam diam seakan tahu semua ini akan terjadi.

"Turunkan dia! Dia punya kaki, dia bisa jalan sendiri!" Bentak Boruto keras.

Naruto menoleh padanya dengan terkejut, kesempatan itu Boruto gunakan untuk menarik adiknya turun.

Bocah perempuan itu nampak berantakan saat Naruto menurunkannya, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan rok merah muda yang sudah kusut akibat habis bergulat hebat dengan dasi Naruto.

Boruto menunduk berusaha merapikan rok adiknya yang tadi terangkat dan memamerkan celana dalamnya dengan memalukan – cara Naruto mengangkat putrinya sungguh tidak elit. Boruto melotot pada Himawari yang masih terisak pelan, tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata adiknya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau tangiskan? Kau pikir dia akan menerima kehadiran kita dengan tersenyum senang? Tentu saja dia akan mengusir kita, dasar kau adik bodoh!" Mata Boruto berkilat oleh amarah. Entah karena rasa kecewa akan perlakuan ayahnya atau karena muak dengan kenaifan adiknya.

Boruto tidak pernah memiliki harapan yang terlalu tinggi terhadap ayahnya. Ia sudah mengalami beribu-ribu kekecewaan selama masa hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian seperti yang seharusnya didapatkan seorang anak dari ayahnya. Naruto yang hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya, selalu menomor duakan mereka. Hati Boruto sudah sekeras batu karena perlakuan Naruto padanya. Kebenciannya kepada ayahnya, sosok yang seharusnya dipuja dan dihormatinya, sudah tidak terbendung.

Tapi adiknya, Himawari yang polos dan butuh kasih sayang masih belum menyadari watak ayahnya yang egois, dan selalu berakhir terluka.

Boruto mengambil tangan kecil Himawari ke dalam genggamannya. Mengacuhkan dua orang dewasa lainnya."Ayo kita ke tempat Baa-chan." Dan ia menarik Himawari yang masih terisak bersamanya, berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke mendengar bunyi hentakan keras dari pintu ruang tamu. Ia menengadah menatap Naruto yang sedang menghela napas berat.

Pemuda blonde itu nampak stress dan bingung di saat yang sama. Ia menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya, pemuda raven itu memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak berkomentar mengenai hubungan dirinya dan anaknya, apalagi mengecam dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Tapi kediaman Sasuke, tidak membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik.

Pemuda blonde itu mengangkat bahu, berusaha tersenyum walau gagal total. "Seperti yang kau lihat," sahutnya. "Aku ayah yang payah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan anak-anakku sendiri."

Senyuman Naruto berubah menjadi canggung, bibirnya sungguh berat mengutarakan hal ini. Ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi tidak kerennya kepada Sasuke. Tapi dia menggeleng, dia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah. "Sebenarnya aku mengetahui bahwa Boruto adalah anakku saat ia sudah berumur tiga tahun. Sungguh sangat mengagetkan dan begitu tiba-tiba. Tapi akhirnya aku menikahi istriku dengan diam-diam. Walau saat itu orang tuaku benar-benar marah padaku saat aku membawa keluargaku kehadapan mereka. Tapi akhirnya mereka menerima kami." Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih diam. "Ku pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, tapi kemudian Istriku meninggal dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ibuku mengambil kedua anakku, menganggapku tidak pantas merawat mereka. Tapi aku berusaha sebisaku." Ia mengangkat bahu, ketidakyakinan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kaku. Ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui lewat bagaimana Boruto bertingkah di hadapannya.

"Mereka hanya anak-anak. Mereka belum mengerti segala urusan orang dewasa." Kata Sasuke kalem. "Sebaiknya kita menyusul mereka." Ajaknya.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Sekolah sedang liburan dan anak-anakmu datang mengunjungimu. Bukankah sebaiknya kita mengajak mereka jalan-jalan?"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku ada urusan kantor, dan…" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, ia menatapi Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kita?"

"Ya. Kau keberatan kalau aku ikut?"

Naruto sedikit terpaku tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Biar ku atur ulang jadwalku. " Katanya dengan penuh terima kasih." _Thanks_ Sasuke."

* * *

"Hei, anak-anak." Dari dalam mobil Naruto meneriaki dua orang bocah yang sedang berjalan di terotoar.

Boruto dan Himawari dengan tangan saling bergandengan dan tas ransel di masing-masing bahu, hanya mengangkat dagu ke depan tinggi-tinggi dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah mau pulang?" Naruto berkicau renyah. Mata safirnya melirik ke Sasuke yang berada disisinya, sebelum menoleh kembali ke kedua anaknya. "Sayang sekali padahal aku tahu toko ice cream yang enak di dekat sini."

Sasuke mendengus pelan ketika mendapati gerakan bola mata besar Himawari yang hampir menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sayangnya Boruto disisinya, menyenggol cepat adiknya, menahannya dari godaan licik sang ayah.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Dengan masih berusaha mensejajarkan laju mobilnya dengan langkah-langkah kecil anaknya ,ia kembali menyahut.

"Kalian tahu, ada penjual ice cream strawberry dekat sini, dengan campuran cream vanilla dan taburan coklat manis."

Himawari meneguk liurnya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, ia menoleh pada Boruto, tatapannya memohon. Tapi Boruto malah membalasnya dengan memelototi adik kecilnya. Seakan ingin mengingatkan apa yang sudah dilakukan Tou-channya beberapa menit yang lalu kepadanya.

"Ah mereka juga menjual waffle coklat dengan potongan strawberry segar –Himawari kau mau?"

Naruto tahu putri bungsunya tidak akan kuat menerima godaannya. Dan benar saja, bagaikan ada tali yang tidak kelihatan, kepala Himawari langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bocah kecil itu berkata dengan suaranya yang khas anak kecil. "Boleh aku makan dua?"

"Tentu saja sayang."

Himawari bersorak riang di tempatnya, ia melompat naik ke mobil Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Sementara Naruto nyengir lebar, sempat memberikan sebuah cubitan kecil di pipi putri kecilnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam di tempatnya, mata onyxnya memandang ke arah bocah lain yang masih berdiri di terotoar jalan. Bibir bocah itu melengkung ke bawah, kesal karena lagi-lagi dikhianati adiknya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Naruto memandang Boruto.

"Nii-chan, pulangnya nanti saja! Kita makan ice cream strawberry dulu!" Seru Himawari dari kursi belakang, melambai pada kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk disisinya.

Boruto mengerang kesal di tempatnya. Ia menoleh berang kepada Himawari, wajahnya menunjukkan seakan ingin meneriaki si gadis kecil, tapi saat melihat wajah naïf adiknya yang tampak bahagia Boruto langsung berubah pikiran. Ia mendesah, menelan kembali amarahnya. Tanpa mau menoleh pada Naruto, ia naik ke dalam mobil. Duduk disamping adiknya dengan wajah menekuk, jutek.

"Dia akan melukaimu lagi."

Sasuke mendengar Boruto berbisik.

Tapi Himawari tidak mendengarkannya, bocah perempuan itu terlalu asyik bersenandung riang sambil membayangkan ice cream strawberrynya. Dan ketika mereka sampai, Himawari terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya dan benar-benar melupakan kejadian di apartemen Naruto tadi. Bocah perempuan itu begitu senang, menunjuk semua gambar ice cream di dalam buku menu.

Berkebalikan dengan adiknya, Boruto nampak tidak tertarik. Ia bahkan terlihat masih berang. Menunjukkan reaksi tidak bersahabat kepada siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di tempatnya dengan wajah kaku dan sama sekali tidak menyantuh ice cream yang dipilihkan Himawari untuknya.

"Paman Sasuke, Aaa…" Himawari membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, jemari kecilnya menggenggam sendok ice creamnya dan tengah menyuapkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke bergumam terima kasih seraya melahap pemberian Himawari. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat cengiran lebar si bocah kecil. Lalu tanpa sengaja tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada Boruto. Bocah laki-laki itu ternyata tengah menatapnya. Pandangannya fokus dan seperti menilai, tapi ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menatap balik dirinya, ia langsung membuang muka.

"Boruto Nii-chan, Aaaa…" Himawari menawari Boruto.

Sekilas Sasuke pikir Boruto akan menghentakkan jemari Himawari dari wajahnya. Tapi di luar dugaan, bocah itu membuka mulutnya dan melahap suapan dari adiknya. Walau masih dengan ekspresi dingin tanpa senyum.

* * *

"Tou-chan ayo main ayunan!" Himawari menarik tangan Naruto dengan bersemangat, ia menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah ayunan gantung yang terletak di tengah taman bermain.

Mampir ke taman bermain dan menghabiskan waktu disana. Ini adalah ide Kushina yang berjanji akan menjemput Boruto dan Himawari di tempat itu. Terletak tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen Naruto.

Naruto beranjak, memberikan tatapan 'aku akan segera kembali' kepada Sasuke, sementara ia membiarkan putrinya menarik dirinya ke tempat ayunan, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Boruto duduk berduaan di kursi taman.

Sasuke melirik bocah di sebelahnya, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka disana, tapi Boruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik ia akan ikut berhambur bersama anak-anak lain dan bermain bersama mereka.

Bocah itu hanya duduk diam di tempatnya sambil melipat tangan dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah. Dia bahkan tidak menyentuh sandwich buatan Sasuke yang sudah hampir tak bersisa karena keganasan perut Naruto dan Himawari.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Sasuke menanyai bocah laki-laki itu. Ia tahu Boruto sama sekali tidak makan apa-apa sejak ia muncul di apartemen Naruto. Di penjual ice cream pun ia tidak menyentuh wafflenya, kecuali satu suapan kecil dari adiknya.

Masih ada tersisa satu sandwich di kotak makanan, dan Sasuke yakin akan segera hilang ke dalam perut Himawari atau Naruto, saat mereka kembali nanti. Ia menggeser sandwich itu ke dekat Boruto. "Makanlah, sebelum perutmu sakit."

Boruto mendengus. Ia memandang Sasuke, lagi-lagi dengan kernyit menilai.

"Paman tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bersikap baik padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli ayahku mau menikah dengan siapa. Jadi jika paman ingin menikah dengan ayahku, itu terserah kau, aku tidak perduli."

Nada menghakimi nan dingin yang diucapkan oleh bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu membuat Sasuke sedikit termangu. Ia mengamati anak laki-laki Naruto, melihat mata safir itu berpaling untuk memandangi adiknya yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan didorong oleh Naruto.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke. "Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku," ia berkata. "Kau ternyata tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Walau kau pendek, tapi punggungmu lebar dan kuat."

Boruto mengernyit. " Bukankah sudah kubilang, kau tidak perlu repot-repot bersikap baik pada—"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," Potong Sasuke kalem. "Seseorang yang mengutamakan kepentingan adiknya diatas segalanya, bahkan rela mengorbankan egomu sendiri. Kau ingin menjaga Himawari, bertingkah bukan hanya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya tapi juga sebagai ayahnya dan ibunya. Itulah kenapa punggungmu terlihat begitu lebar dan kuat, kau siap menanggung beban sebesar apapun untuk melindungi adikmu."

Bibir Boruto melengkung ke bawah dengan tidak senang. Tahu apa orang asing ini tentang dirinya?

"Jangan berpura-pura seperti kau mengenalku." Sungut Boruto kasar. "Kau itu hanya orang asing."

Perkataan kasar dari Boruto lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Mata onyxnya menatapi bocah itu dengan menilai, memerhatikannya baik-baik. Sejujurnya perilaku Boruto mengingatkannya pada sosok Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya yang baik hati dan sangat menyayanginya. Ia merupakan putra sulung dikeluarganya dan satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, menampilkan senyuman manis dengan gurat-gurat penuh kelembutan.

"Aku memang belum mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu seseorang sepertimu. Dia sangat mirip denganmu." Sahut Sasuke, ia menarik napas dan matanya menerawang jauh. "Kakakku juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Ia selalu mengutamakan kebahagiaanku dan berakhir mengorbankan dirinya demi diriku. Selalu bertindak sebagai tameng untukku. Dan dia sama dengan dirimu. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut bersama kami, tapi dilain pihak kau tidak ingin merusak kesenangan Himawari. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Alhasil kau tetap disisinya berusaha melindunginya, meskipun kau muak pada Naruto." Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Tapi sayangnya itu terlalu berat untuk bocah sepertimu. Kau masih butuh sandaran untuk hidup."

"Aku tidak butuh sandaran untuk hidup! Suatu hari ketika Himawari besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, aku akan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Aku akan hidup sendiri dan melupakan semua hal memuakkan yang terjadi di masa laluku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengandalkan ayahku yang idiot itu! Jadi kalau kau menginginkannya, ambil saja dia! Aku tidak perduli dan tidak mau perduli!" Suara Boruto keras dan penuh emosi. Napasnya terengeh-engah saat ia mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dia baru saja memuntahkan semua hal yang mendesak di dadanya selama ini. Rasa kesalnya dan kekecewaan.

"Kau benar, dia memang idiot." Sambung Sasuke menatap Naruto yang bermain bersama Himawari dari jauh. "Tapi kau seharusnya tidak menyingkirkan dia, dia juga sedang berusaha sebisanya. Dia hanya butuh dukungan darimu."

Boruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, " jika paman mengatakan ini untuk bermaksud mendapatkan hatiku, ku tekankan sekali lagi! Percuma saja-"

"Ketika aku masih muda, aku juga selalu berpikiran sama dengan dirimu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong perkataan Boruto. Pemuda raven itu nampak tenang, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari Boruto. "Selalu menginginkan untuk lari dari keluargaku, memimpikan diriku yang punya kehidupan sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku berakhir seperti ini. Sungguh mengenaskan."

"Apanya yang mengenaskan? Baachan bilang kau seorang dokter." Boruto mengernyit, sama sekali tidak paham. Sasuke adalah seorang dokter dan dia berhasil mencapainya lewat jerih payahnya sendiri. Tidak semua orang bisa mencapai hal itu.

"Kau tidak tahu karena kau belum mengalaminya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu untuk tidak membuang orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Kau akan berakhir menyedihkan dan kesepian sepertiku. Tidak punya siapa-siapa, dan kau akan tersadar bahwa kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Kau akan larut dalam penyesalan karena meninggalkan keluargamu lalu Kesendirian akan melingkupimu, tapi kau akan terlalu malu untuk kembali."

Ada senyum kesedihan di wajah Sasuke. Mata onyxnya dilingkupi oleh kehampaan dan penyesalan. Tapi Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Boruto terdiam. Bocah kecil itu akhirnya mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa ayahmu adalah orang yang luar biasa? Tidak perduli seberapa besar masalah yang dia hadapi, ia tidak pernah melarikan diri. Walau ia memiliki banyak kelemahan tapi ia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik dan tidak pernah menyerah akan hidupnya."

Boruto merengut. Tiba-tiba Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandangi kakinya dengan muram. "Dia tidak menyayangi kami, dia hanya perduli dengan dirinya." gumamnya perih.

"Kau pikir dia tidak menyayangi kalian?" Tanya Sasuke. "Lihat dia baik-baik dan katakan lagi."

Nada Sasuke terdengar memerintah, maka Boruto mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menoleh pada dua orang yang sedang berada di dekat ayunan gantung. Disana Naruto masih mendorong putri kecilnya, tertawa renyah bersama dengan keceriaan Himawari. Jari-jarinya mendorong ayunan Himawari tidak terlalu kuat, tapi terlihat dengan jelas bahwa putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze itu tampak sangat menikmatinya. Ia tersenyum, tertawa, dengan tatapan kebapakan yang tidak pernah disadari Boruto sebelumnya.

Boruto tertegun selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku telah mengenal Naruto cukup lama. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu." Sahut Sasuke, tersenyum sehangat matahari pada sore itu.

* * *

Himawari memegang tali ayunan kuat-kuat, amat senang bisa bermain di taman dengan ayahnya. Tapi kemudian mata safirnya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar. Ia memandang ke depan, tepatnya ke sebuah mobil sedan hitam bermoncong panjang.

"Tou-chan, itu baa-chan!" Ia memekik bersemangat. Telunjuknya menunjuk mobil neneknya.

Naruto yang mengikuti tangan Himawari, memicingkan mata ke arah mobil yang dimaksud. Dan benar saja, jendela kaca mobil itu membuka, memperlihatkan Namikaze Khusina dengan rambut disanggul rapi tengah melambai ke arah Himawari.

"Baa-chan!" Himawari melambai balik dengan antusias.

"Himawari, bermainlah sendiri. Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Baa-chan sebentar. Oke?"

Naruto menunggu sampai Himawari menunjukkan jempolnya sebelum berlalu menuju mobil Kushina.

Ia melihat ibunya sedang duduk santai di kursi penumpang. Satu tangannya memegang satu cup kopi hangat memperlihatkan kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang berwarna merah sewarna rambutnya, sepertinya wanita itu habis pergi ke salon seharian ini.

Kushina tersenyum saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

"Aku tahu kau akan menemuiku." Sapanya hangat, menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari putra semata wayangnya dan memilih keluar dari mobil.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto menuntut penjelasan. "Aku terbangun dan menemukan Boruto dan Himawari berada di rumahku."

Kushina menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau bilang kau ingin liburan bersama anak-anakmu kan? Jadi aku menyuruh supir untuk mengantarnya ke apartemenmu pagi tadi. Lagipula tadi malam Himawari begitu bersemangat saat aku mengatakan bahwa ia akan liburan dengan ayahnya."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, Ia tahu ibunya sedang berpura-pura _innocent_. "Sasuke ada di rumahku tadi malam." Naruto menjelaskan perlahan. Ia baru akan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika sadar bahwa ekpresi ibunya tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau tahu?" Tebak Naruto curiga. "Kau tahu kalau Sasuke ada di rumahku tadi malam, itulah kenapa kau membawa Boruto dan Himawari ke sana pagi-pagi sekali."

Kushina tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan memungkirinya. "Kalian melakukan _'_ itu _'_ lagi kan?" Dia malah menebak tanpa sungkan.

Naruto cengok, ingin sekali ia menghantamkan kepalanya ke kap mobil Kushina.

"Apa masalahmu Naruto? Jelas sekali kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi kenapa kau tidak menjadikannya sebagai pendampingmu?" Kushina mulai terlihat gemas dengan putranya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa putranya ini tidak segera meminang Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sulit baginya menerima fakta bahwa ibunya sedang men _stalker_ nya. "Itu tidak semudah yang ibu pikirkan." Balas Naruto sabar. "Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Bagaimana mungkin tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan? Bukankah benar kau sedang dekat dengan Sasuke, dan hubungan kalian sangatlah intim."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan!" Sergah Naruto cepat, makin lama topiknya malah makin melenceng. "Aku kesal karena ibu memanfaatkan anak-anakku untuk menyatukanku dengan Sasuke."

Kushina menaikkan satu alisnya, tidak mengerti. "Apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Itu jelas salah, kau berusaha mengikat Sasuke kepadaku melalui Boruto dan Hima—"

Plak.

"Dasar anak bodoh." Maki Kushina keras, ia baru saja memukul kepala Naruto dengan sendok kopinya. "Ku pikir setelah kuliah di Inggris otakmu sudah lebih encer, ternyata masih sama saja."

"Ibu—"

"Jangan salah paham, aku membawa Boruto dan Himawari kerumahmu bukan untuk memaksamu menikahi Sasuke. Tapi untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa Sasuke memang orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendampingmu!" Potong Kushina cepat. "Bukan aku yang akan menikah dengan Sasuke, tapi kau! Jadi dengan mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Himawari aku ingin kau melakukan penilaian, apakah Sasuke bisa menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untukmu atau tidak. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu, bukan ditanganku!"

Kushina meneguk kopinya sambil memberikan delikan tajam pada Naruto. "Kau itu memiliki selera yang buruk. Wanita yang terakhir kau bawa adalah gadis pedagang kaki lima dengan rok yang super pendek. Mungkin wanita seperti itu bisa membuatmu puas tapi kau ingin wanita seperti itu mendidik anak-anakmu? Mungkin kau bisa hidup sendirian, menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan bekerja, dan terkadang membawa seseorang keatas ranjangmu untuk memuaskan birahi. Tapi apa kau bisa memenuhi kebutuhan anakmu dengan pola hidup seperti itu?"

Pernyataan Kushina membuat Naruto bungkam seketika. Segala kalimatnya bagaikan jarum yang langsung menghujam Naruto tanpa ampun. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Naruto tertegun sambil menatap ibunya lekat.

"Kau adalah orang yang hebat Naruto." Kushina melanjutkan, "Putraku yang membanggakan, tapi kau tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Kau butuh seseorang yang bisa menutupi seluruh kekuranganmu. Seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga anak-anakmu, dan seseorang yang bisa mejadi tumpuanmu."

Kushina meneguk kopinya lagi seraya bersandar di mobilnya, irisnya menatap lurus ke bangku taman tepat di mana Uchiha Sasuke dan Boruto sedang duduk. Dari jauh Kushina bisa melihat cucu laki-lakinya sedang berbincang dengan pemuda raven itu, iris safirnya yang terang menatap Sasuke dengan intens, menelan semua perkataan Sasuke padanya. Kushina tersenyum, tidak biasanya Boruto seperti itu. Anak itu biasanya selalu bersikap jutek dan sangat sulit di dekati.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, ibu bisa mengatur semuanya untukmu." Kata Kushina dengan serius.

Naruto baru membuka mulutnya, tapi suara teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia menoleh dan melihat Himawari yang jatuh dari ayunannya. Gadis kecil itu terkapar di rerumputan sambil menangis. Naruto baru akan berlari ke arahnya, tapi ibunya tiba-tiba menahannya dengan memegangi lengannya.

"Diam dan lihat." Perintah Kushina.

Naruto mengernyit, apa yang sedang dilakukan ibunya? Tapi saat ia kembali menoleh ke putrinya, Sasuke ternyata sudah berada disana, mengangkat Himawari dari tanah.

"Kau terluka?" Suara Sasuke terdengar dari kejauhan. Pemuda raven itu menepuk-nepuk rok Himawari yang kotor. Kemudian ia memeriksa tubuh gadis kecil itu, memeriksa jikalau ia terluka.

"Di sini, paman." Himawari terisak, menunjuk lututnya yang lecet.

Sasuke meniup lukanya, membersihkannya dari bekas pasir. Kemudian dia mendongak dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ayo, kita akan mengobatinya." Sahut Sasuke lembut, ia mengangkat tubuh Himawari ke lengannya, dengan gaya seperti mengangkat seorang _princess_ , lalu berjalan kembali ke bangku taman. Boruto yang juga berlari menghampiri adiknya, mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

Naruto tidak berkata-kata saat melihat Sasuke memangku putrinya. Himawari sudah berhenti menangis dan Boruto mengamati Sasuke yang menempelkan plester bermotif kelinci ke lutut adiknya. Pemandangan itu terlihat amat akrab dan menyentuh bagi Naruto.

Disisinya Kushina menarik napas panjang.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke. Semua latar belakangnya memenuhi kriteriaku, tapi keputusan akhir ada di tanganmu." Kata Kushina sambil memberikan remasan menguatkan di bahu Naruto.

* * *

"Paman Sasuke, sampai jumpa!" Himawari melambai riang dari mobil neneknya ke arah si pemuda raven yang berdiri di dekat mobil Naruto.

Naruto yang menggendong Himawari ke kursi belakang, memberikan kecupan sayang ke pipi gempal gadis cilik itu. "Tou-chan akan datang mengunjungimu, okey?" Janji Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Himawari.

Himawari terkekeh riang sebelum menggeser posisinya, menyisakan tempat kosong untuk kakaknya.

Boruto, yang mengantri setelah Himawari, sudah mengangkat satu kakinya naik ke atas mobil, tapi seakan ragu, ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menurunkan kakinya lagi. Boruto menoleh mengintip dari badan ayahnya ke arah mobil dimana Sasuke berada.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan perpisahaan pada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, melihat tingkah putranya yang agak aneh.

Boruto mendesis sambil melirik ayahnya dengan jengah. Seakan gengsi, ia berkata dengan suara yang dibuat terdengar tidak perduli. "Untuk apa? Toh kau juga akan menikah dengannya nanti. Aku pasti akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Naruto menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kau ingin aku menikahi Sasuke?"

Nada Naruto terdengar janggal, seakan dia tengah memberikan pilihan pada Boruto. Bocah cilik itu langsung menoleh ke ayahnya, dahinya mengernyit. "Kau tidak akan menikah dengannya?" Ia bertanya balik untuk memastikan.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Ekspresinya ragu, dan dia terlihat berpikir.

"Aku mau punya ayah sepertinya."

Suara Boruto terdengar tegas dan memerintah, seakan ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Naruto jika tidak mewujudkannya. Alis Naruto terangkat tinggi sekali saking tidak percayanya. Boruto, anak laki-lakinya yang paling sulit dimengerti dan selalu menutup diri mengatakan ia ingin Sasuke menjadi ayahnya? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Boruto Nii, kau salah! Paman Sasuke harusnya jadi mama! MAMA! Pokoknya MA—hmph…" Himawari berseru keras. Keras sekali sampai Naruto harus membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Takut kalau Sasuke mendengarnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke nantinya jika mengetahui kedua anaknya menginginkan dirinya.

Walau begitu Kushina, yang sedari tadi berdiri bersandar di mobil, memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Naruto. Naruto pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya, ia hanya memberikan cengiran selamat tinggal pada ibunya dan membukakan pintu depan untuk wanita itu.

"Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu." Ibunya memberitahu, lagi-lagi dengan nada penuh arti.

Naruto melambai penuh semangat mambalas lambaian tangan Himawari saat mobil meluncur ke jalan, meninggalkannya dengan kepala penuh sesak. Setelah yakin mobil anak-anaknya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto berjalan ke mobilnya. Duduk ke kursi kemudi dan memandangi pemuda raven yang sedang sibuk mengirimkan pesan lewat ponselnya di kursi penumpang.

Naruto berdeham, mencari perhatian.

Pemuda raven itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendengarnya. Ia tampak begitu konsen dengan ponsel android di tangannya tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil.

Ada selang beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya pemuda raven itu menyahut walau masih belum berpaling dari ponselnya.

"Hn?"

Naruto berdeham lagi, kali ini untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih keren?"

Jari Sasuke yang hendak menekan tombol seketika berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto nyengir lebar dengan sedikit gugup. "Aku tahu kekerenanku sedikit berkurang setelah kau melihat kecanggunganku memperlakukan anak-anakku."

Hening selama beberapa saat, onyx hanya memandang safir. Kemudian berpaling dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku seorang dokter Naruto, dokter spesialis anak." Jawab Sasuke tenang. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan berbagai macam pasien yang memiliki ayah dengan karakter sepertimu. Itu bukan masalah besar, terkadang aku merasa bahwa kelak saat aku memiliki anak, akupun tidak akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna seperti keinginan anakku. Jadi kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya."

Naruto terpanah beberapa saat karena perkataan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengangguk seakan telah menarik kesimpulannya sendiri. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ibuku begitu menyukaimu." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke memberikannya satu kerlingan bertanya, tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Jadi kau ingin kuantar kemana, ratuku?"

Sasuke mengernyit, lalu memutar bola matanya. Si Usuratonkachi ini!

* * *

Sasuke terbangun saat merasakan napas hangat di sekitar pipinya, ia membuka mata dan menemukan wajah Naruto pada jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Usuratonkachi?" Suara Sasuke sedikit serak karena habis bangun tidur.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sahut Naruto saat menyadari mata onyx Sasuke yang terbuka."Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu dan bermaksud untuk membukakan _seat belt_ mu." Naruto menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Ekspresi pemuda raven itu seakan sedang menuduhnya akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Hei, Naruto tidak sebrengsek itu sampai akan menyerangnya tanpa izin. Walau harus Naruto akui, Sasuke memang terlihat sangat memikat saat tidur.

Pemuda raven itu mengerjapkan matanya, dia memang sangat mengantuk saat ditengah perjalanan. Apalagi dengan ditambah beban pikiran yang menyesakkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke ingin beristirahat barang sekejap.

Naruto disisi lain, menundudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, melepaskan dua kancing kemeja bagian atasnya karena kepanasan. Safirnya mengamati gedung besar di hadapannya. Tempat tinggal Sasuke tidak jauh dari rumah sakit dimana ia bekerja. Sasuke sebenarnya lebih sering menginap di rumah sakit, tapi kali ini ia meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkan ke apartemennya. Berselang beberapa saat, ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Sasuke?" Ia memanggil.

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik, sebelum Sasuke menyahut. "Hn?'

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Kelopak mata Sasuke sukses terbuka, langsung menancapkan tatapan setajam jarum kepada Naruto. "Aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu bahwa kita tidak akan melakukannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Ini hanya ciuman." Belanya, "aku tidak akan melakukan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

Sasuke mengernyit, habis kesabaran. Ia sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan tingkah pemuda blonde itu, Naruto seperti tidak menghargainya. Ia terus melakukan apapun yang diinginkan kepadanya, dan Sasuke juga merasa dirinya begitu tolol karena mau mengikuti permainannya hingga saat ini.

Setelah memberikan lirikan tajam pada sang pemuda blonde, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas turun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia melangkah cepat masuk ke gedung apartemen dan menuju lift di dekat resepsionis. Naruto yang sadar dengan kemarahan Sasuke, turun dari mobilnya dan mengejar pemuda raven itu.

"Maaf." Katanya cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak akan memakasamu jika kau tidak mau. Jangan marah padaku okey?"

Sasuke mengetatkan rahangnya dan memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berharap Naruto pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Sayangnya, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka diacuhkan. Dan bener saja, saat Sasuke berhenti untuk menunggu lift, pemuda blonde itu juga ikut berhenti, berdiri disampingnya dengan pantang meyerah.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memaafkanku." Sungutnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

 _Lakukan apapun yang kau suka_. Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan pria itu.

Saat pintu _lift_ berdentang terbuka, Sasuke dengan segera melangkah masuk. Dan sialnya, Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengikuti Sasuke dan nyengir lebar saat melihat pemuda raven itu tengah mengernyit padanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Naruto?" Bentak Sasuke setelah memastikan mereka hanya berdua di dalam _lift_.

"Kau marah padaku!" Balas Naruto. "Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau marah padaku!"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Oh, lalu kenapa nadamu sekesal itu?"

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, ingin mengutuk pemuda blonde itu. Memang benar, dia marah. Ia terlalu kesal dengan cara pemuda blonde itu memperlakukannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, carilah pacar, jadi kau bisa lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dengannya!"

"Sayangnya, aku hanya ingin kau."

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, terperanjat. Sepasang safir itu membalas memandangnya dengan begitu intens, emosional, dan putus asa. Seakan Naruto benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke, dan tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu." Naruto tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, dia serius. "Percayalah, aku sudah tidak bisa berpaling kepada yang lain."

Sasuke terpaku sejenak. Kedua alisnya bertaut dalam kebingungan. Ia kemudian berpaling, seperti berusaha untuk menjauhi kedua safir berbahaya itu. Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan tidak sehat ini, tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk mempertahankan keputusannya itu.

 _Lift_ berdenting terbuka, dan Sasuke melangkah keluar. Kali ini Naruto tidak mengikutinya. Ia tidak bergerak dan hanya menatap Sasuke dari dalam _lift_.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar, berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik untuk memandang Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau pastikan?" Ia bertanya perlahan. Onyxnya berkedip mengamati. "Jika aku membiarkanmu menciumku, apa yang ingin kau pastikan?"

"Perasaanku." Jawab Naruto, singkat dan cepat.

Sasuke terpaku selama beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan dengan alis bertaut. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang, menyerah "Baiklah, Usuratonkachi." Sahutnya dengan ketus, " _Lets do it again_."

Naruto tertegun tak percaya selama beberapa detik. Saat akhirnya ia sadar, cengirannya mengembang secara spontan. Ia melangkah dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang raven yang baru akan melangkah menuju ke pintu apartemennya.

"Tidak disini, _blondie_! Biarkan aku membuka pintu apartemenku dulu." Sasuke memperingati, ia berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Naruto di pinggangnya. "Kalau tidak kita tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali!"

Mendengar ancaman Sasuke, Naruto tertawa dan melepaskan tubuh pemuda raven itu dengan segera. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah merona Sasuke yang sedang menekan tombol pintu apartemennya. Pria raven ini sungguh manis.

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, lalu melirik Naruto sebentar sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kau duluan." Katanya sambil mengedikkan kepala.

"Terima kasih." Balas Naruto, lalu melangkah masuk ke lorong tempat penyimpanan sepatu.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Melepaskan jas luarannya untuk tiba-tiba di dorong ke tembok oleh Naruto.

"Bisa kita melakukannya sekarang?" Safir menyudutkan onyx.

Sasuke terpanah, ia ingin menggeplak kepala Naruto karena kelakukannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa sabaran. Tapi kemudian dia tertegun saat melihat sepasang safir yang memandangnya dengan berapi-api.

Ia membasahi tenggorokannya berusaha untuk tidak memandang langsung ke mata safir itu. "Hanya sebuah ciuman." Ia mengingatkan.

Naruto mendengus mendengar pekataan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda raven ini memang sedikit aneh. Ia sama sekali tidak mudah dibaca. Walau dia terlihat sangat menikmati ketika mereka melakukannya di ranjang, tapi saat mereka telah berpisah dan akan melakukan kehidupannya masing-masing, Sasuke kembali menjadi sosoknya yang biasa, dingin dan tertutup.

Naruto tidak tahu, membaca Sasuke sama seperti membaca prasasti kuno yang sudah terkubur selama bertahun-tahun di dalam tanah dengan huruf-huruf yang mengabur. Ia hanya bisa menduga-duga. Tapi Naruto selalu berpikir, bahwa pemuda raven itu mungkin menyimpan perasaan pada dirinya, karena jika ia tidak menyukainya ia tidak akan mau disentuh olehnya. Seperti saat Naruto menyentuh lembut bibir merahnya dengan bibirnya sendiri, Naruto merasakan sedikit sentakan kecil dari sang raven. Dan saat Naruto mulai menenggelamkan jarinya-jarinya ke rambut ravennya, ia merasakan tangan pemuda itu bergerak ke punggungnya, memeluknya seakan tidak ingin berpisah.

Sasuke dengan mudahnya membuka diri untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke pria dingin dan kaku, yang selalu memilih menjauh dari segala kontak fisik dengan orang-orang sekitarnya, tapi selalu membiarkan Naruto menyentuhnya.

Kemudian Naruto akhirnya mengerti, arti jantungnya yang berdebar keras menghantam dadanya setiap ia bersenggamah dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa ada perasaan yang membuncah yang mampu membuat kepalanya _blank_ seketika. Perasaan yang mampu menghilangkan rasa penat dikepalanya dan memfokuskan semua instingnya pada bibir Sasuke yang panas dan nikmat, bagaikan anggur mahal tak bernilai, memabukkan dan menyenangkan. Jilatan serta kuluman terus Naruto berikan ke bibir yang memerah itu, membuat Sasuke terhenyak dan mengeluarkan erangan menggoda yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba ingin tahu, apa jantung pemuda raven itu berdebar sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya, atau tubuh pemuda raven itu memanas saat Naruto menciumnya. Naruto butuh jawabannya sekarang. Tapi mata safirnya hanya bisa menatap kelopak mata Sasuke yang tidak kunjung membuka.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memanggil dari sela-sela ciumannya. "kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kata itu terucap dengan blak-blakan dari bibir Naruto. Ia memang tidak suka menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia selalu bertindak sesuai instingnya. Lagipula ia ingin mendengar tanggapan Sasuke akan perasaan yang baru disadarinya.

Tapi Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dengan pernyataan Naruto. Mata onyxnya dengan segera berkilat marah dan rahangnya mengetat. "Jika kau mencoba untuk mambawaku ke ranjang dengan pernyataanmu yang bodoh itu, percuma saja Uzumaki." Katanya dingin seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh.

Naruto terdorong ke belakang, terkejut.

"Oi, kau pikir aku sebrengsek itu!" Bentak Naruto tidak terima. "Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu! Aku mencintaimu!"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto dengan marah. Dia pasti sedang mencoba untuk mempermainkannya. Sasuke mengamati pemuda blonde dihadapannya dengan teliti, tapi wajah Naruto terlihat begitu serius, dan anehnya juga terlihat _nervous_ , seakan takut Sasuke akan membentaknya dan menolaknya dengan kasar. Bahkan rona merah muda di pipi Naruto, seperti mendukung pernyataannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau mencintaiku?" Nada suaranya terdengar masih sanksi.

"Ya, kurasa aku terkena karma ibuku." Ia nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu."Ku pikir _single_ seumur hidup akan lebih tentram, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku terus membayangkan masa depanku bersamamu –Maksudku, anak-anakku menyukaimu kau tahu, Boruto sampai mengancamku, jika aku berani melepaskanmu. Makanya kau seharusnya bertanggung jawab."

Naruto tahu, dia benar-benar buruk dalam menyatakan seluruh isi hatinya. Tapi hati dan otaknya agak sulit diajak kerja sama, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin diucapkan, tapi dia tidak pandai merangkai kata. Dia menghela napas berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat. "Intinya aku mencintaimu, dan berharap kau mau menikah denganku, serta mau menjadi ibu –Eh maksudku ayah bagi anak-anakku." Ralat Naruto cepat-cepat saat melihat kedutan tidak suka di pelipis Sasuke. Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tahu aku punya banyak kekurangan. Aku punya dua anak, dan…" Ia menjeda kalimatnya seperti tidak sanggup mengatakannya. "Jika kau tidak menginginkanku, kau bisa menyuruhku pergi dan tentu saja aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sebuah senyuman suram menghiasi wajah Naruto, pemuda itu tentu sadar diri. Ia akan maklum jika Sasuke menolaknya, walau ia sendiri sangat mengharapkan pemuda raven itu menerimanya. Bersama dengan Sasuke beberapa hari ini, sungguh sangat menyenangkan, ia pasti akan kesulitan untuk terbiasa kembali pada rutinitas awalnya.

Sasuke yang terlihat tertegun menatap Naruto selama beberapa saat, akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya, dan menghela napas, seperti sedang menenangkan diri. Mungkin Sasuke terguncang mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Dan Naruto makin yakin kalau Sasuke akan menolaknya. Yah dia seharusnya tidak berharap terlalu banyak.

"Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang ku kenal." Sasuke berkata. "Naruto yang ku kenal tidak akan seputus asa itu, dia akan membuktikan kalau dia pantas dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak akan menyesal jika menerimanya."

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Aku yang sekarang dan yang dulu berbeda. " Sungut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah kehilangan daya tarikmu." Balas Sasuke. "Kau bukan Naruto yang ku sukai lagi."

"Eh?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seraya mencerna perkataan Sasuke baik-baik. "Apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa kau suka padaku?"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Kau pikir, aku akan membiarkan orang yang tidak kusukai menyentuhku?" Ia balik bertanya.

Naruto sukses ternga-nga, apa Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya? Bahwa selama ini Sasuke sudah menyukainya? "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Tuntutnya, jika saja Naruto tahu dari awal, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi serumit ini.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak perlu." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum muram. "Kau cukup popular saat masa sekolah dulu kan?"

Naruto hampir saja menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok apartemen Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mempercayainya, Sasuke menyukainya sejak mereka masih sekolah. " _Damn it_ , Sasuke! Kau seharusnya mengatakannya padaku!" Rutuk Naruto.

"Tidak ada gunanya membicarakan hal yang sudah lewat." Balas Sasuke kalem.

"Benar, lebih baik membicarakan masa depan." Sahut Naruto bersemangat. "Jadi itu berarti kau menerimaku? Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Naruto sudah tidak sabar menghubungi ibunya, menyampaikan kabar baik itu, juga ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi anak-anaknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengiyakan pertanyaannya, ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Aku…" Ia berkata, " aku tidak bisa."

Satu kalimat dari Sasuke, langsung menghisap habis semangat Naruto. "Apa?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu hanya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama walau aku tau kau juga mencintaiku!"

Sasuke menghela napas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pulanglah Naruto." pintanya, lalu berniat untuk masuk.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Sasuke sedang berniat untuk bermain tarik-ulur dengan dirinya. Awalnya dia bilang kalau dia telah mencintainya sejak dulu, lalu sekarang dia bilang kalau dia tidak bisa bersamanya. Naruto tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, setelah mengetahui pernyataan Sasuke tersebut. Apalagi setelah tau bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pemuda raven itu.

Naruto maju, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke untuk menghalangi pemuda raven itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini Uchiha-san. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengusirku seperti ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika ada masalah kau seharusnya menjelaskannya padaku, agar kita bisa menemukan solusinya bersama… Sasuke kau mendengarku?"

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, karena Sasuke kini sudah tidak memandang dirinya. Mata onyx Sasuke menatap lurus satu jengkal diatas bahu Naruto. Dan ekspresi terkejut pemuda itu membuat Naruto, mengerutkan alisnya dengan penasaran.

"Sasuke?" Ia memanggilnya.

Sasuke terpaku sejenak, sebelum mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan berkata dengan suara dalamnya yang sedikit panik. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Sekilas Naruto pikir, Sasuke sedang berbicara padanya, tapi ternyata bukan. Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Dan sebelum Naruto sempat berbalik, suara berat yang merdu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa aku perlu alasan untuk mengunjungimu?"

Naruto berbalik, dan terkejut setengah mati saat melihat seorang pemuda besar tengah berdiri sambil setengah bersandar di tembok ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke. Pemuda itu mungkin bertahun-tahun lebih tua dari keduanya, tapi dia tampan, dan terlihat penuh karisma. Ada senyum dingin yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

Ah, begitukah?

Dalam sekejap, Naruto mengerti. Ia mencerna kejadian ini secepat otaknya mampu membawanya kepada kesimpulan. Tentu saja, pemuda sempurna seperti Sasuke tidak mungkin masih _single_. Ia pasti sudah punya pasangan. Jadi inikah alasannya? Kenapa Sasuke memilih untuk tidak bersama Naruto walau ia telah mengakui kalau ia mencintainya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta izin sebelum memasuki apatemen orang lain?" Naruto menegur pemuda itu. Persetan jika suaranya terdengar kelewat dingin dan tidak sopan, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah kecemburuan yang menguar didalam dirinya.

Jika saja Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia tidak mencintainya, maka Naruto akan langsung pergi dan melepaskannya sambil berlapang dada. Tapi Sasuke mencintainya, dan Naruto merasa pantas memperjuangkan cintanya. Termasuk jika ia harus berkelahi memperebutkan Sasuke dengan pria ini.

"Aku tahu pin keamanannya." Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada yang super tenang, mata onyxnya memandang Naruto seakan pemuda blonde itu adalah objek yang sangat menarik.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa masuk begitu saja seperti seorang pencuri!"

Alis pemuda itu berkedut sedikit, "tapi aku adalah—"

"Aku tidak perduli bahwa kau adalah pacarnya atau apapun, tapi Sasuke baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, jadi jika kau tahu diri, kau seharusnya segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Naruto tersenyum puas sementara pemuda itu terlihat sangat terkejut, sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia menoleh pada Sasuke, yang kini ekspresinya persis seperti hampir ditampar.

"Jadi adikku baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?" Akhirnya pemuda itu berkata lagi, yang langsung membuat Naruto terpaku di tempatnya dalam sekejap.

"Huh? Adik?" Gumamnya sambil melirik Sasuke dengan bertanya.

"Kau benar-benar—" Sasuke men _death glare_ Naruto, "Usuratonkachi!"

* * *

Selama menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaannya, Naruto sudah sering bertemu dengan orang-orang penting. Orang-orang yang selalu berhasil di taklukannya hanya dengan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat cerdas. Tapi menghadapi seseorang seperti Uchiha Itachi, salah satu pemimpin di perusahaan farmasi Uchiha coorperation yang penuh dengan kharisma dan merupakan kakak kandung Uchiha Sasuke, berhasil membuat Naruto panas dingin di tempat.

Idiot!

Naruto sudah memaki dirinya sendiri entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kesan pertama yang begitu tolol dihadapan kakak Sasuke. Dan bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenali Uchiha Itachi, wajahnya sudah terlalu sering berkeliaran dimajalah-majalah bisnis dengan topik penguasaha-pengusaha jenius. Inilah yang terjadi ketika Naruto membiarkan emosinya bekerja terlebih dahulu sebelum akalnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya.

Uchiha Itachi melambaikan tangannya, "tidak masalah Namikaze-san." Ia berkata. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi kau."

"Tidak kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama." Gumam Naruto sebesar bisikan.

Sasuke yang menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya melipat tangannya sambil menarik napas dengan berat.

"Jadi benar, Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia mencintaimu?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar tertarik.

Naruto baru membuka mulutnya, tapi Sasuke telah mendahuluinya.

"Benar, aku menyukainya." Dia mengakui dengan nada menantang. "Apa kau akan melaporkannya pada Tou-san?"

Hening sejenak, Itachi mengamati Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau tahu, aku selalu berada dipihakmu Otouto."

Sasuke tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap Itachi dengan sinis sambil mengeratkan rahangnya dengan tidak suka.

Naruto mengamati kedua Uchiha itu, nampaknya keluarga Sasuke juga tidak harmonis seperti keluarganya.

"Aku ingin menikahi adikmu, Itachi-san." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata, ia menatap lurus kepada Itachi, dan mengabaikan tatapan peringatan dari Sasuke.

"Hubungan kalian sepertinya serius?" Tebak Itachi.

"Jika kau memintaku bersujud, maka aku akan bersujud dihadapanmu untuk membuktikan betapa seriusnya diriku terhadap Sasuke." Balas Naruto tegas. Ia menarik Sasuke berdiri bersamanya lalu menundukkan kepala. "Jadi tolong restuilah kami berdua."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan bibir setengah terbuka, dan Naruto masih menunduk dengan sangat dalam sampai-sampai ujung kepalanya hampir menyentuh meja.

"Kau benar-benar unik Namikaze-san. Kau tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan selamanya." Kata Itachi yang baru saja sembuh dari kekagetannya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya. "Yah, aku benar-benar mencintai adikmu, jadi kupikir aku harus membuatmu percaya."

"Aku percaya." Itachi beranjak berdiri untuk mengimbangi Naruto. "Dan jika Sasuke mencintaimu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu."

"Nii-san…" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tersentuh.

"Ya, Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Tou-san menginginkanmu kembali, dan menyuruhku menjemput paksa dirimu." Ia mengangguk saat melihat ekspresi kaget Naruto. "Tapi itu karena Tou-san mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau hidup sendirian disini, hanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan, ia takut kau tidak bahagia. Tapi setelah tahu apa yang terjadi, kurasa ia tidak akan terlalu khawatir."

"Tou-san khawatir padaku?" Sasuke berkata dengan tidak percaya.

"Semua ayah pasti seperti itu." Balas Itachi. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku titip adikku padamu, Namikaze-san. Jaga dia baik-baik dan buat di bahagia."

"Itu memang rencanaku." Naruto nyengir lebar. "jangan khawatir."

"Aku ingin kita mengobrol sambil minum diluar. Jika kau tidak keberatan?" Ajak Itachi, ia mengambil mantel bepergiannya dan mengenakannya.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku tahu tempat minum yang bagus di dekat sini."

"Bagus."

Kedua pria itu sama-sama beranjak menuju ke ruang depan. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau tidak ikut otouto." Sergah Itachi, mencegah adiknya yang akan mengekorinya ke pintu. "Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tidak terima. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Ya, Sasuke kau dirumah saja." Naruto mendukung Itachi. "Ini urusan laki-laki." Katanya dengan gaya sok penting. Ia kemudian memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal pada Sasuke dan manutup pintu, meninggalkan si pemuda raven sendirian.

Sasuke termangu ditempatnya dengan wajah super jengkel. "Aku laki-laki juga, idiot!"

* * *

Ini adalah pagi yang menenangkan. Setelah turun hujan lebat semalaman, mentari yang hangat akhirnya muncul keesokan paginya. Naruto mendapatkan hari libur yang tenang setelah menghabiskan hari-hari sebelumnya dengan sibuk bekerja rodi selama seminggu penuh di kantor. Ia tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya, bergelung dibawah selimut, sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

Hari pembalasan setelah bekerja keras, Naruto akan menikmatinya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Itulah yang dipikirkannya, sampai ketika suara langkah-langkah kaki berderap merusak ketentraman. Ia mengernyit dengan mata terpejam, ada yang berlari-lari di dalam apartemennya.

Naruto ingin mengabaikannya dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah suara dari dalam mimpinya, tapi kemudian pintu menjeblak terbuka dan suara cempreng terdengar menggegerkan ruangan.

"Tou-san!"

 _BRAAKK_

Naruto jatuh terplanting dari ranjang saking kagetnya. Dia terbelalak saat melihat Himawari muncul di pandangannya.

"Himawari!"

Gadis kecil itu nyengir lebar, persis cengiran yang sama dengan milik Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah ranjang dan menyadari kehadiran Sasuke -yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Paman Sasu—"

Naruto menangkap putri kecilnya sebelum bocah itu sempat melompat naik ke atas ranjang.

"Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini Himawari?" Ia bertanya. "Tou-san sudah berjanji pada baa-chan untuk menjemputmu nanti siang."

"Baa-chan baru saja pergi." Boruto muncul di ambang pintu. Berjalan santai memasuki kamar.

"Pergi?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Kemana?"

Boruto mengangkat bahu. "Baa-chan menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya." Katanya.

"Apa-apaan itu!" Naruto cemberut. "Kau mau main rahasiaan dengan ayahmu sendiri?"

Boruto hanya membuang muka dengan cuek.

Tapi Himawari terkikik geli. Ia melambai pada ayahnya, menyuruh pemuda blonde itu mendekatkan telinganya.

"Himawari anak ayah, makanya akan Hima kasih tau." Kata gadis kecil itu dengan pipi super tembem. "Baa-chan bilang, dia akan pergi naik pesawat ke tempat dimana calon mama baru Hima tinggal."

Naruto melongo, "apa maksudnya?"

Dibelakangnya, Boruto berdecak. "Dasar idiot, begitu saja tidak mengerti." Kata bocah itu sok tua. "Maksudnya baa-chan pergi ke London, ke rumah Paman Sasuke. Katanya ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua paman Sasuke untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian."

Naruto terpaku selama beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna pernyataan Boruto. Kemudian bagai di sengat listrik, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan memasang tampang _horror._

"KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!" Serunya tak percaya. "Sasuke bangun! Kita punya masalah besar!"

Boruto berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat ayahnya berjalan bolak-balik dengan panik mencari-cari ponselnya. Sementara Himawari telah naik ke atas ranjang, tersenyum pada Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar.

.

.

-Tamat-

Ah maafkan saya, yang malah bikin ending yang gaje macam gini.

Review?


End file.
